Dark Wings
by Noise-kun
Summary: [AU] Tres años después de que un terrible accidente le quitara a sus padres, Adrien Agreste esta decidido a arremeter contra Paris en busca del legendario poder capaz de traerlos de vuelta. Convirtiéndose en Hawk Moth, Adrien lucha contra la heorina Ladybug, quien junto a Viperion, son lo único que se interpone entre él y regresar al mundo como debe ser: feliz junto a su familia.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **La imagen de portada no me pertenece, simplemente la encontré cuando navegando por Pinterest.

Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entreteiment.

**Aclaración 02/01/2020: **Porque alguien me lo señalo creo que debo aclarar esto. No, ni Adrien, ni ninguno de los personajes, es un "villano" por motivos de Shipping. Estoy tratando de mantenerlos leales a lo que son en el show, pero con obvias diferencias y no, antes que pregunten, Adrien no es emo o se comportara como un "stand in" para el personaje de Felix (ambos la version original y la que termino apareciendo en el show). Este es un AU que nació de haber visto la imagen que uso de portada e imaginarme como seria este escenario haciéndome preguntas como ¿Que haría Adrien diferente? ¿Como seria la interaccion de nuestros heroes, ambos en civil y en sus respectivos roles?

En cuanto a la pareja "oficial" del fic: Spoilers. Tendrán que leer para descubrirlo.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Su padre, cuando todavía estaba con él, siempre decía que había que estar vestido para la ocasión. Fueron unos tres largos años después de la última vez que lo escucho decir eso, pero Adrien se preguntó si Gabriel Agreste estaría satisfecho con su elección para este día en particular.

La última vez que uso esta ropa fue… Supuso que fue cuando la mesa directiva de la marca de moda con el nombre de su padre le "aviso" que Natalie seria su representante hasta su mayoría de edad. Que día aquel. Y los que lo siguieron, Natalie se convirtió ahora en la única figura adulta con la que conto, a parte del Gorila claro está. Todo se realizó de acuerdo a los deseos su padre, dejados en su testamento, en caso de que algún día algo le ocurriese. Al parecer, luego de la desaparición de su madre, Gabriel pensó que sería una buena idea atar todos los cabos, solo por si acaso. Por supuesto, la tormenta legal que siguió con su tía Amelie, probo que el hombre no estaba equivocado…

Maravilloso, se supone que hoy es un día importante y ya arruino su humor.

Mirándose en el espejo Adrien no pudo evitar notar su apariencia y pensar, mórbidamente, que sería exactamente algo que su Félix usaría. Un traje negro de tres piezas (ahora mismo no el usaba saco) y una camisa gris junto con sus zapatos de vestir preferidos –los mas cómodos-. Respiro hondo, dejo escapar el aliento retenido y aliso su ropa lo más que pudo, este fue _el_ día, no hubo lugar para dudas.

Pero faltaba el último detalle.

Adrien se dio vuelta y observo la recamara de sus padres. Grande y vacía, como siempre lo fue desde que… _se fueron_. Nunca entraba aquí a menos que de verdad lo necesitase, pero desde que hoy fue una ocasión especial entonces estaba seguro que su padre lo perdonaría si alguna vez se enteraba. Camino hasta uno de los estantes, y de una de las gavetas con varios de los corbatines de su padre escogió el que le pareció más apropiado, uno color gris oscuro. Lo amarro de su cuello distraídamente mientras salía del gran almario en la habitación de sus padres, haciendo su camino hacia… Bueno, no hubo mejor manera de describirlo que decir: "Su destino".

—Y mi prometí a mí mismo no hacer bromas al respecto. —susurro con sorna.

Por tres años se ha preparado lo mejor que pudo para este día. Si es que algún día tuvo que llegar. Pensó que, si primero agotara todos los recursos a su mano, si alguna vez se llegaba el día entonces actuaria con su conciencia en limpio y la frente en alto sabiendo que hacia lo correcto.

O al menos eso esperaba.

La enorme mansión agreste resonó con el sonido de sus pasos, su eco rítmico fue su único compañero hasta llegar a las puertas de la oficina de su padre. Por los últimos tres años evito el lugar como la peste. Encontrar a su padre desmayado en el suelo… Solo el recuerdo hizo erizar su piel. Adrien continúo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmar las ansias que sentía, reconstruyendo la imagen fuerte y decida que vio en sí mismo en el espejo, esperando convencerse que era cualquiera de esas cosas. O que esta no era una terrible idea.

Abrió las puertas, enseguida fue recibido por la visión de sus "empleados". Solo su guardaespaldas/chofer, a quien Adrien nombro "Gorila" cuando era niño, mantuvo la fachada estar calmado, mostrándose inafectado por la solemnidad del momento. Viendo su actitud normal no fue difícil entender porque. Nathalie, de pie junto a la ventana, escondía sus emociones, pero a los ojos de Adrien quien la conocía desde hace mucho no pudo ocultar su preocupación. Su más reciente adición, Chris Valjean, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con los pies sobre el mismo, su bombín negro ocultando su mirada. Quizás por nuevo, o quizás porque su personalidad era la opuesta a los reservados otros dos, fue solo Valjean quien lo saludo al entrar.

— _¡Ah!_ —Exclamo llamando la atención sobre Adrien— _¡__Patron__! _Qué bueno que está aquí, _este _ambiente de muertos empieza desgastar mi buen humor.

Con Valjean felizmente anunciando su llegada, el de por si pesado aire de la oficina pareció bajar un par de grados mientras ambos, Nathalie y Gorila, miraban en dirección de Adrien. Las dudas que veía en Nathalie, o la desaprobación tacita de Gorila, se mantuvieron silenciadas mientras él marcho hasta el escritorio de su padre. Sentía los ojos puestos en él, y la expectativa de que cambiara de opinión en el último segundo.

Por desgracia, Adrien llego demasiado lejos par retractarse ahora.

—Señor Valjean, —comenzó señalando a su empleado más vocal—_baje_ los pies de la mesa, por favor, y lamento la tardanza. Me preparaba para lo que está por venir.

—Puedo decir, —dijo Valjean al bajar los pies—Se ve como si estuviera por acariciar a un gato y decirle al _señor Bond que espera que muera._

Adrien casi sonríe a la broma. _Casi. _Fue una buena broma, Adrien amaba las buenas referencias, pero reír arruinaría el momento. Por no hablar de la atmosfera. En su lugar se colocó detrás del escritorio, y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

_«Puedo hacer esto»_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Con el resto, Adrien comenzó con el discurso que practico muchas veces dentro de su cabeza, y frente al espejo.

—Este día, es el principio y la culminación de todos nuestros esfuerzos, —su garganta estaba ceca y sus palmas sudaban, pero confió en que ninguno de los tres adultos frente a él lo notaran— A todos les prometí algo, y todos accedieron ayudarme, si me siguen hoy no abra vuelta atrás, si nos capturan podría significar el _fin,_ por eso les pregunto _¿Estamos listos?_

Nathalie asintió, su mano jugaba con la solapa de su chaqueta como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Gorila se cruzó de brazos, y no hizo nada más.

Solo Valjean, igual que antes, decidió romper el silencio con sus comentarios.

—Tan listos como podamos estar. —Rompió con una sonrisa—Solo espero que no nos topemos con ninguna versión francesa de _Victory _o _Knightowl, _eso sería desafortunado.

Adrien dio un breve asentimiento, los tres tomaron eso como su señal para salir. Las próximas horas serían las más largas de su vida hasta la fecha. Cada minuto cuenta, y todos tenían un papel que cumplir. Él también tuvo un rol, esta vez protagónico, y si todo salía como el esperaba. Se movió a pasos gigantes hasta la pintura más grande del estudio y tomo el elevador al, ya no tan secreto, observatorio de su padre. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad. Con el pulsar de un botón la ventana justo por arriba suyo, la compuerta se abrió provocando que todas las mariposas (hasta ahora quietas a su alrededor) emprendieran vuelo llenado todo el espacio del observatorio.

_«Puedo hacer esto»_ se repitió una vez más. Podía, y _tenía_ que, si esperaba algún día volver a ver a sus padres.

Bajo la mirada, justo frente a él estaban dispuestos tres cajas negras, así como varios cartapacios llenos de información suministrada él para su plan.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo en voz alta, extendió la mano y tomo la caja negra en el centro de las otras dos—Es hora.

Dentro de la caja hubo un broche brillante, como una gema, con pétalos blancos a su lado. Tomo el brocho, que retrajo los pétalos, y los coloco sobre su corbatín. Una pequeña chispa de luz blanca salió disparada del broche, y Adrien ya no estaba solo.

—Es hora Nooroo.

Nooroo, una pequeña criatura casi como un hada, reacciono a sus alrededores asustado. Su expresión creció en preocupación cuando miro a quien acababa de llamarle.

— _¿Adrien? ¿Qué… Donde?_ —Pero Nooroo, quien vio todas las mariposas a su alrededor supo de inmediato a que se refería Adrien—_No, _no, Adrien por favor, solo cosas terribles suceden si abusas de un _Miraculous…_

Adrien no estaba escuchando.

—Es muy tarde para _eso. _—Le interrumpió— Ya tome la decisión, hoy es el día… —Y tomando aire, dijo las palabra que sellaron su destino: —_¡Nooroo transforme moi!_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Bien, este es uno de esos proyectos que se me ocurren y que de verdad no dejaban mi cabeza mientras veia imagenes en la web.

Si, es un AU, siempre fue mi intencion hacerlo un AU donde Adrien es Hawk Moth. Tambien quiero dejar en claro que el no es Gabriel Agreste, su rol como Hawk Moth es muy diferente, y sus papel con sus "minions" también es diferente como resultado. Por cierto, el personaje de Chris es canonico. Si utilizo algun OC lo señalare como tal.

Quiero aclarar algo, Adrein es en este fic mayor de lo que lo es en el cannon. En la serie los protagonistas comenzaron con 13 años, ahora estan entre los 16 y los 17 años. Esta es una pequeña licencia artística que tienen sentido _dentro _de la historia.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, y si has leido hasta este punto, deseame suerte y no olvides comentar.


	2. 01 - Alas Negras - parte 01

**Aclaración****: **

La palabra "Patron" en francés significa "Jefe", y es similar a la palabra "Patrón" con un significado similar.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Alas negras - Parte 1.**

Marinette se chequeo en el espejo por cuarta consecutiva.

Un nuevo año, misma escuela.

¿Nuevos compañeros? _Tal vez, _aunque cualquiera estaría emocionado por ello si pudieran deshacerse de Chloe. _¿Debía probar un peinado distinto? _No, no es como si tuviese a alguien a quien impresionar. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No es la primera vez que hacia esto.

Nuevo año, misma escuela.

Marinette suspiro, quizás eran esos reportes en las noticias. Sucedían cosas extrañas en Paris últimamente. Gente desaparecía, y luego reaparecía confundida, aparentemente sin recuerdos. Pero tal vez no fue eso, después de todo ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de perderse viviendo tan cerca a su escuela? Quizás la ansiedad fue de la esperanza, aunque pequeña, que Chloe por fin hiciera honor a su palabra y se mudara a los Estados unidos. Supuso que un gran cuerpo de agua como el mar sería suficiente distancia entre ellas dos. Sin embargo, aunque soñar no cuesta nada, dudo que ocurriese, Marinette no tiene tanta suerte.

— _¡Marinette llegaras tarde a clases! _—su madre la llamo por las escaleras.

Gritando que bajará en un momento volvió a verse en el espejo, luego comenzó a anudar su cabello en sus tradicionales coletas y sonrió.

O quizás, _solo quizás, _estaba un poco nerviosa de que las chicas la atraparan viendo en dirección del hermano de Juleka durante la fiesta de despedida a las vacaciones. Todos esos _"Uuuuhhhh" _y _"Aaaahhh"_ de los que se había escapado hasta ahora por no tenerlas frente a ella ahora se sentían inminentes con el comenzar de un nuevo año escolar. No es que estuviera particularmente interesada en… _"Luka", _pero todas sus amigas habían estado _tan _felices de que la atraparon mostrando claro interés por un chico (fuera de aquellos atrapados en sus revistas de modelaje) que armaron tal escándalo que, para su sorpresa, Luka vino a ver qué ocurría y bueno… Todo sucedió tan rápido.

_Y todo es culpa de Alya._

_Siempre es culpa de Alya._

Su mejor amiga decidió jugar a casamentera. Marinette en lo personal cree que Alya no tiene ningún negocio tratando de emparejarla con alguien cuando ella ignora el coqueteo de Nino, pero Alya es Alya. Puede ser tan terca como es amable. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, y ese algo resultaba que "ayudaría" a esta otra persona, podría ser una fuerza a considerar. Realmente fue ella quien más le preocupaba. _Cielos _ni siquiera Juleka, la hermana de Luka y cuya opinión debería tener más peso que la de Alya, estaba tan interesada en el asunto. Ella solo le texteó un día diciéndole que _no_ estaba en contra de que saliera con su hermano. ¡Marinette ni siquiera estaba segura si le gustaba Luka! _¡Marinette nunca había hablado con Luka! _Todo comenzó simplemente porque ella se preguntó cómo se vería él con la chaqueta que estaba preparando para un concurso de diseñadores que se celebrará pronto.

_Que Luka fuera apuesto, tuviera un sentido de la moda que Marinette aprobara, y fuese amable fue todo una alegre coincidencia._

O al menos eso seguía diciéndole a Alya.

_Todo es culpa de Alya._

Un último suspiro, por fin estaba lista.

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso a ambos, recordando tomar la caja de macarrones de limón que horneo su papa, y se apresuró para salir. El clima fuera de la tienda no era lo que llamarías lo mejor. Está nublado y una brisa fría corría afuera, por eso antes de salir tomo su paraguas (solo por si acaso). Antes de dar un paso más su teléfono vibro.

Es un mensaje de Alya.

** Nuevo Mensaje (2):**

** [**Alya**] (07:30 a.m.): Mira con quien me tope!**

** [**Alya**] (07:30 a.m.): Imagen.**

Marinette suspiro, al menos parecía que Alya había dejado atrás de lo de Luka.

Por supuesto debería conocer mejor a Alya. Al abrir la imagen, una fotografía, supo que no se escaparía tan fácilmente del huracán Alya. La foto fue reciente, si el clima en la foto era una pista, y para cualquier otra persona seria algo inocuo, sin mucho significado o motivos de agravio _¿Para Marinette? _Se trataba de otra prueba de Alya está loca. En la foto se podía a Luka, con esa sonrisa amable que siempre tuvo, ayudando a un hombre mayor con camisa hawaiana a cruzar la calle.

Okay, si, fue una buena foto. Demostraba que, aparte de apuesto, Luka era amable _¿Y qué? No es como si Marinette de verdad considerara salir con el… O se imaginaba como seria si fuesen novios… O como seria usarlo como su modelo personal… ¡Esas cosas nunca cruzaron su cabeza!_

…

…

…_Todo fue culpa de Alya…_

Ella estaba bien soltera, ¿Cuál es la obsesión que tienen todos con esto de ser novios? Marinette reprimió un gemido frustrado. Además, _¿Qué pensaría Luka de todo esto? _No es como si fueran amigos para empezar. Si, ella es amiga de su hermana, pero hasta donde Marinette sabe es todo lo que tienen en común.

Claro, no hay manera de que ocurra.

Rodo los ojos con sorna y comenzó su camino, escogiendo deliberadamente ignorar el mensaje de Alya. Al llegar al cruce peatonal espero paciente a que el semáforo cambiar. Justo entonces alguien choco contra ella, casi haciéndola derramar su caja de macarrones. Su mochila, y todos sus contenidos no tuvieron tanta suerte.

— ¡Hey! Más cuidado. —soltó irritada. Cualquier enojo de su parte desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron el anciano que intentaba ponerse de pie. — ¿Esta bien? —pregunto preocupada.

Olvidando que sus cosas estaban regadas en el suelo, se acercó al viejo hombre ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Lucia vagamente familiar, sin embargo estaba más preocupada de que el hombre parecía estar alarmado por algo. Casi no tenía aliento, estaba pálido y estaba sudando. Solo con verlo las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.

—Está bien señorita, no se preocupe —dijo apurado.

El también dejo caer algo, una gran caja negra parecida a un joyero. Marinette se inclinó para ayudarle a recoger la caja (y también para recoger sus propias cosas), y el hombre no dijo nada, pero parecía agradecido.

—Gracias, y disculpe por atropellarle.

—No es nada, —Marinette le recogió uno de sus cuadernos—Pero ¿Está bien? ¿Se ve asustado?

— ¿Yo? Oh, no, no, no, —dijo el hombre en ese tono de voz que la gente usa para tratar de aplacar a otra persona—No debe preocu… —Se detuvo y sus ojos miraron algo por encima de Marinette, antes de que ella pudiera voltearse el continuo diciendo: — ¡Ah! Mira la hora, _debo ir a planchar a mi gato…_

— ¿_Disculpe_?

—Aquí tiene señorita —el hombre tomo la cartuchera de Marinette y la coloco en su maleta, de hecho tomo todo el piso con velocidad y agilidad no apropiados para su edad—Debo irme, perdón otra vez, no volverá a pasar…

El hombre se recogió su gran caja y se marchó _corriendo. _Marinette no pudo sacudirse la impresión de que algo estaba mal.

— ¡Pero…!

Ella trato de llamarlo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Tenía que irse o llegaría tarde. Lanzando una última mirada preocupada en dirección del hombre, Marinette comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

Cerca, en una de las azoteas de los edificios, dos figuras se mantuvieron ocultas. Una de ellas, un joven vestido de negro y con un antifaz se acercó hasta la horilla. Su mirada seguía de cerca al anciano que huía despavorido. Levanto una mano hasta su oído y luego dijo:

—… ¿Señor Valjean?

—No se preocupe _patron_, aún lo seguimos.

—Excelente.

Adrien volteo y esta vez se refirió al segundo ocupante.

—Muy bien _Sherdog_, _es hora de que pague su deuda conmigo. _

Toda la respuesta que recibió de "Sherdog" fue un gruñido gutural y el sonido de baba caer al suelo.

* * *

Llegando al aula de la señorita Bustier con unos _cuantos _segundos de sobra Marinette se escabullo dentro tan silenciosa como pudo. Al parecer no hubo necesidad, cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que la señorita Bustier no se encontraba. Extraño, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Quienes _sí _estaban adentro eran todas sus amigas, por alguna razón rodeando a Juleka, mientras la misma sostenía su teléfono cerca de la oreja. La preocupación pudo más que cualquier miedo a las burlas y se acercó corriendo al pequeño semicírculo, dejando todas sus cosas en su asiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —fue lo primero que dijo.

Rose, quien estaba al lado de Juleka, le saludo (y todas la saludaron también) antes de responder.

—Luka no llego a la escuela.

Marinette intercambio miradas con Alya, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Supuso que, con la foto que le mando, ella fue la última en encontrarse con el hermano de Juleka.

— _¿No creerán que es otra de esas desapariciones verdad? _—comento Alix.

Sin _ningún_ tacto Marinette tuvo que agregar. Alya hizo lo que paso por la cabeza de todas y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Juleka aún no decía nada, y Marinette solo supuso que estaba intentando llamar a Luka donde quiera que estuviera.

— ¿Quizás ya llego? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Juleka rompió su silencio bajando su teléfono para contestarle.

—No, —Ella negó con la cabeza—fui a buscarlo a su salón para recordarle que debemos hacer las compras después de clases. No contesta su teléfono, y la última vez que lo vi fue camino hacia aquí, Luka _no _se escaparía… _Sin decírmelo primero…_

Rose coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Juleka en señal de apoyo. Posiblemente estaban exagerando y Luka llegaría, _eventualmente_. La señorita Bustier entro por la puerta, parecía discutir algo con el Sr. Damocles, pero aparte de eso las clases comenzaron de forma normal. Todos parecían ocupados en sus propias cosas. Incluso Chloe, quien permaneció el resto de la mañana en extraño humor desconocido para todos, decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que antagonizar a Marinette y se fue, con Sabrina pisándole los talones claro, murmurando algo acerca no poder creer que "él" no este respondiendo sus llamadas. Si era bueno, o no, esta era Chloe, y bueno…

_Una Chloe distraída fue mejor que una Chloe normal._

* * *

Al final de su última clase con la señorita Bustier por fin recibieron noticas de Luka. Fue justo antes de que todas tomaran caminos separados, Rose acompañaría Juleka a la cafetería, mientras que Alix siguió a Kim al gimnasio para otro de sus "desafíos" o lo que sea. Mylène desapareció a algún lugar con Ivan, no hubo sorpresa ahí, dejando solas a Marinette y a Alya. Antes de irse Juleka les dijo que su hermano tomo una pequeña desviación cuando encontró una pequeña "serpiente" perdida y que había llamado a control de animales para ayudarle a encontrar un hogar. ¿_Una serpiente en medio de Paris?_ Fue quizás lo más _extraño_ que escucho esta semana. Pero ahora que por fin sabían que estaba sano y salvo, a pesar de la sugerencia de Alix de que pudo ser una víctima de "desaparición", el ambiente dio un vuelco a algo mucho más alegre.

Por desgracia eso también significo que Alya retomo el tema de "Luka" donde lo dejaron.

—Solo digo que lo consideres. —dijo mientras abría las puertas de la biblioteca.

— ¿Por? —pregunto ella siguiéndola adentro.

— _¡¿Por?! _—Alya llevo su mano al pecho para efecto dramático.

Dentro de la biblioteca, la Señora Violet lanzo una mirada desaprobadora en su dirección.

—_Lo siento —_se disculpó Marinette.

Alya, por su parte, continúo como si nada.

—Amiga,_ ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?_

Llegaron hasta una de las mases y se sentaron mientras sacaban sus cuadernos para adelantar el ensayo sobre sus actividades de verano para la señorita Bustier.

—Eh, _¿Tres años?_

— _¿Eso es una pregunta?_

—Quiero decir, tres años. _Definitivamente_ tres años.

—Bien, —Alya sonrió complacida—y en todo ese tiempo ¿Cuántas veces te has interesado por un chico?…

Marinette abrió la boca para responder.

—…_Fuera _de esos bonitos modelos en tus revistas. —concluyo.

Ella lo considero por un momento. _¿Cuántas veces? _Okay, no era como si ella no estuviera interesada en tener a _alguien_, es solo que _¿Quién? _Los chicos de su edad con los que más tenia contacto fueron sus compañeros de clases. ¿Con quién se suponía que iba a salir? ¿Nino? ¿Max? ¿Kim? _Eugh, _no gracias. No fue que ninguno no fuese bueno o especial en su propia manera.

Es solo que Marinette no estaba interesada.

Bueno, tal vez estaba _Dean _a quien conoció en uno de los concursos de diseño, pero si Alya reacciono de esa manera a Luka no hay manera de que le diga sobre Dean. Además, no es como si se conocieran. Dean solo era _lindo _y Marinette, _tal vez, _quería algo más que lindo. Siempre pensó que habría esta especie de "gran señal" que le diría cuando encontrara al indicado. Alya siempre le dijo que ella pensaba como una chica de novela romántica, y que si quería a alguien, tendría que pescarlo. A veces pensaba que tenía razón, pero ¿Desde cuando Alya era una experta? Todos saben que ella y Nino tienen esta extraña _"cosa" _entre ambos, y simplemente deberían declararse el uno al otro. Aun cuando Alya vio a otros chicos. En su salón las únicas otras relaciones son las de Ivan y la dulce Mylène (como sucedió eso fue la pregunta del siglo), y el extraño tango masoquista que Alix _jura _no tener con Kim (quien también lo niega todo). No es como si ella tuviera muchas referencias para decir que entiende el "amor".

Pero, supuso, que su amiga tuvo un punto.

— _¿Ninguna? _—fue todo lo que pudo decir, una palabra que salió más como un lamento que como una respuesta apropiada.

Alya adopto una mirada simpática y cruzo la mesa para darle un par de palmaditas en su cabeza.

— ¿Ves? _Por eso_ estamos tan emocionadas. —Ella le giño un ojo—Además, nadie dijo que te tenga que ser algo muy _serio _desde el principio, solo estoy diciendo que lo consideres.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sonriendo y diciendo cosas que tenían sentido. Marinette reprimió un pequeño gruñido exasperado y concedió que, _tal vez, _ella tenía razón.

_Solo tal vez._

—Bien, lo considerare —dijo rodando los ojos— ¿Estas feliz?

No tuvo que escuchar la respuesta para saber que sí. Alya soltó una gran sonrisa inflando su pecho en lo que Marinette solo pudo suponer era orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho.

— _¿Quién?... ¿Yo?_

Otra vez llevo su mano al pecho para un efecto dramático. Esta vez ambas no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a reír por lo ridículo de todo el asunto ¿Por qué no? Parecía que Marinette había aceptado buscar novio.

_Alya pagara por esto algún día._

La señora Violet doblo en la esquina de uno de los libreros y las calló con un fuerte _"Sshh" _antes de seguir su camino. Amabas hicieron caso, pero de las dos fue Alya quien apenas pudo contener la risa mientras sostenía su estómago. En el forcejeo Alya movió su cuaderno dejando entrever varias notas que Marinette no pensó que se trataran de apuntes escolares.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto señalando el cuaderno, genuinamente curiosa y claro, para cambiar de tema.

La risa de Alya murió lentamente antes de finalmente desaparecer por completo. Su amiga observo a donde apuntaba Marinette y luego puso esta cara "totalmente-se-algo-que-tú-no", en otras palabras, la misma expresión que Alya tenía cada vez que tuvo otra de sus "historias".

En los tres años que tenían ambas de conocerse Marinette descubrió que la gran pasión de su amiga eran las "historias". Bueno, quizás eso no fue enteramente correcto. Lo que Alya disfrutaba de verdad, y perseguía con insistencia, fueron los descubrimientos que hacia como una "periodista" independiente. Incluso tenía un blog donde publicaba estos "descubrimientos". Lo llamaba el "ALYBLOG", y aunque Marinette se reserva el derecho a burlarse del nombre, Alya de verdad era apasionada por estas historias que escribía. La mayoría llenarían de orgullo a los teóricos conspiracioncitas más grandes. Marinette siempre se tomó el tiempo para escuchar cada una de ellas, justo como ahora.

Alya giro a todos lados, y se acercó hacia Marinette hablando en tono muy bajo.

—Bien, conoces las reglas.

Marinette asintió levantando la mano derecha y llevando la izquierda hasta su pecho.

—Juro en nombre de mi cuaderno de bocetos _favorito_ que no revelare ninguno de los secretos del _ALYBLOG… _—aunque trato de sonar solemne, sabía que salió más como una mala actuación.

Sin importarle Alya sonrió.

—Exacto, porque _iré_ por él si me llego a enterar… —en este punto ambas soltaron pequeñas risitas, pero se contuvieron por miedo a la señora Violet—He estado investigando las "desapariciones" —dijo Alya como si nada.

Marinette no pudo evitar preocuparse. Una cosa fue todas las teorías de conspiración de Alya, y otra fue deliberadamente buscar problemas. Sin embargo, no pudo decir que estaba completamente sorprendida. La única cosa por la que Alya mostraba tanto entusiasmo como las historias de conspiración fueron los _héroes _y, en un mundo donde héroes como "Majestia" existen, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los noticieros comenzaran a decir que estas desapariciones tuvieron _"elementos fuera de lo normal". _Básicamente admitían que podría haber un "villano" involucrado.

Si decían la verdad, la paz y la calma de Paris podían cambiar muy pronto.

—_Alya _—Marinette frunció el ceño.

Alya rodo los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, _peeeeeero _—Alya levanto un dedo—piénsalo de esta esta manera, si de verdad hay un villano nuevo en Francia seré la primera en descubrirlo, _¡Seré como mi héroe Mercury!_

En un mundo donde hay héroes fue razonable pensar que existirían héroes aquí en Francia también. Aunque no tenían tantos como América, o Inglaterra, el único superhéroe a tiempo completo fue el legendario "Héroe periodista" _Mecury. _Se dice que corre por toda Francia con su súper velocidad desenmascarando misterios y golpeando chicos malos. Luego, después de entregarlos a las autoridades, publicaría sus hallazgos en sus redes sociales.

Si, Mercury era lo que los medios llamaban un "Héroe celebre" del nuevo milenio.

De más está decir que Alya era una de sus seguidoras.

—_Y, _escúchame primero, —Alya continuo—podre postearlo, avisarle a Mercury, y el _totalmente _tendrá que venir a Paris _¡¿Cuán genial es eso?!_

— _**¡Ssshhhh!**_

— _¡Lo siento!_

Marinette se disculpó por reflejo. Luego alzo una ceja en dirección a Alya, quien tuvo la decencia de lucir apenada y luego lanzar sus propias disculpas.

Marinette suspiro.

—Esto no es un elaborado plan para conocer a Mercury —Dio una mirada crítica a Alya— _¿Verdad?_

Alya esquivo la mirada, repentinamente el techo se volvió muy interesante para ella.

— _¿Nnnooo?_

—_Alya._

—Okay… _Si_… ¿Tal vez? _No tienes ninguna prueba._

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Honestamente debió imaginárselo. Todo lo que hizo para responder eso último fue levantar la libreta de Alya, con todo el material incriminatorio. Increíblemente la libreta también tenía un espacio que decía "Autógrafo de Mercury" en una esquina de una gran página en blanco.

Lanzo otra mirada recriminatoria y todo lo que pudo hacer su amiga fue arrebatarse el cuaderno de las manos.

—Ese puede ser cualquier _Mercury_…

—_Hm Hmmm._

—… _Además, _no quiero escuchar eso de una chica quiere que _Adrien Agreste _le firme su poster favorito.

— _¡Alya!_

Oh no. _No lo hará, _no va a cambiar el tema así como así.

Solo porque el vástago de una de las firmas de moda más famosas de Paris, y chico soñado de su yo de catorce, había regresado a Francia no quería decir que ella quería su autógrafo. Si, ella busco dicho poster, y lo menciono en una que otra ocasión, pero eso no se comparaba. Además, Adrien será juez en el concurso que está por venir, para celebrar su regreso y todo eso, fue mucho más seguro que lo que Alya estaba haciendo.

_¡No es lo mismo!_

—Bien, bien, ¿Si te cuento lo que hice hasta ahora estarás feliz?

No, pero fue un comienzo.

Alya comenzó relatando los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Ella hablo de como los medios, y la policía, decían que los desaparecidos no tenían nada en común. Ni siquiera podían decir que eran todos residentes de la ciudad, más de dos fueron turistas que solo estaban de paso. El alcalde D'Argencourt insistía en que todos debían mantener la calma, que la policía resolvería el problema pronto y que su administración hacia todo lo posible por resolver el problema. Pero, al parecer, Alya se topó con algo interesante.

—Escucha esto, hable con el hijo de uno de los desaparecidos—Alya abrió su cuaderno y saco una foto, como la obtuvo no lo supo—Su nombre es _Armand_, estudia en esta misma escuela, la clase la señorita Medeliev y me dijo que la policía cree que saben que tienen todos en común.

— ¿De verdad? —Marinette pregunto escéptica.

— ¡Si! _Todos son detectives. _

Alya guardo silencio y dejo que su gran "revelación" a asentará. Marinette, por su parte, empezó a considerar lo que Alya dijo, ¿Todos eran detectives? Alguien estaba secuestrando _específicamente _detectives en Paris.

Luego de la pausa dramática, Alya continúo hablando.

—_Eso no es todo _—dijo, quizás más entusiasmada de lo que debería—Mira este mapa—Alya saco un gran mapa de Paris de este sus cosas, marcado con líneas y cruces rojas, encerradas en un gran circulo—Todas las desapariciones ocurrieron en el área cerca a la plaza de la torre _Eiffel._

Bien, eso fue interesante. Quizás no le daba el crédito suficiente a Alya.

—Muy bien, te creo. Solo promete que _tendrás_ cuidado.

Satisfecha Alya guardo sus cosas.

—Tranquila, solo es trabajo de campo, —ella descarto su preocupación—solo es preguntar por ahí y ya. ¿Qué tal si empezamos ese ensayo?

Cierto, tendrían que haber empezado hace media hora. Marinette saco su cuaderno y busco entre sus cosas su cartuchera justo cuando algo capto su atención. Sus dedos rozaron un objeto desconocido dentro de su maleta. Pequeño, de lados angulados, se sentía como una caja. La sacó de su maleta, no recordaba haber puesto algo parecido ahí adentro, y cuando lo vio efectivamente era una cajita. Fue color negra, con un diseño que supuso era oriental, chino tal vez (Marinette había visto suficientes en casa), color rojo en su tapa. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando gritos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Alya se levantó a examinar lo que ocurría.

Luego de unos segundos, el sonido de gente correr y el abrir y cerrar brusco de la puerta les alerto de que algo no estaba bien. Ambas recogieron sus cosas, Marinette arrojo la cajita a su mochila, y comenzaron a seguir a la gente que huía. En su camino ambas se detuvieron frente al escritorio de la señora Violet a observar las cámaras de seguridad que estaban por encima de este.

Y no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

— ¿Eso es…? —comenzó Marinette.

— ¿… un hombre lobo? —termino Alya.

Afuera en las calles cerca a la escuela dos figuras desconocidas estaban envueltas en un combate. El primero fue, como ellas notaron antes, un hombre lobo. _Literalmente_. Un hombre lobo de al menos dos metros (pero es difícil de decir porque estaba encorvado), vistiendo un ridículo disfraz de detective: un pesado abrigo marrón, con una camisa amarilla y un chaleco igualmente marrón ¡Incluso llevaba un sombrero _Deerstalker y _en su mano una gran lupa_! _

La segunda persona era… ¿Un héroe? Sonara estúpido decirlo, pero llevaba un traje de spandex verde apretado al cuerpo y, _de todas las cosas, _un antifaz. Peleaba, con dificultad Marinette tuvo que agregar, contra el hombre lobo usando un _arpa _que disparaba contra el monstro como si fuera un disco volador.

— _¡Vienen hacia acá!_

Alguien grito por detrás de ella, y como si fuera una señal, todos escogieron correr lejos huyendo hacia quien sabe dónde. Alya la sacudió por los hombros gritando sin poder creer lo que veía.

— ¿Viste eso? ¡Hay un nuevo héroe aquí en Paris!

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Marinette, quizás todos los otros tuvieron la idea adecuada y necesitaban correr lejos de ahí. Estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando las puertas de la biblioteca fueron azotadas de par en par. Disparadas fuera de ellas estaba el mismo héroe de antes, siguiéndole de cerca estaba el hombre lobo.

Mucho más intimidante de cerca.

Por supuesto, Alya pensó que este era el momento _oportuno _para sacar su móvil y comenzar a grabar.

— ¡Alya! ¿Qué haces? _¡Debemos irnos!_

Su amiga, o bien no la escucho demasiado distraída con lo que ocurría frente a ella, o la ignoraba. Por su bien, Marinette esperaba que fuera lo primero.

El héroe vestido de verde lucho por ponerse de pie blandiendo su arma/arpa esperando el siguiente golpe. Robo una mirada en dirección de ellas y luego se centró en el hombre lobo.

— _¡Guardián! _—Dio un grito gutural y salvaje— ¿Dónde está el miraculous de la creación?

_« ¿Miraculous? ¿De qué hablan?»_ pensó Marinette, aun tratando de llevarse a Alya. ¿Cómo rayos podía seguir grabando en un momento como este?

El héroe de verde, a quien el hombre lobo se refería como "Guardián", adopto una pose de combate. No parcia dejarse intimidar por monstro.

— ¡Se los dije a ti y a tú _jefe! —_Gritó su respuesta— ¡No lo sé y aunque lo supiera Sass dijo que tengo detenerlos!

Realmente no quería saber de qué estaban hablando. Es más, en lo que a Marinette, mientras menos supiera mejor. Aló de Alya hasta la puerta, al menos la chica obsesionada con los héroes no ofrecía mucha resistencia.

—No trates de engañarme, _¡Soy Sherdog Howls! _El más grande detective y _¡Huelo un Miraculous! —_el hombre lobo gruño.

_Sherdog Howls_ (un terrible nombre para un villano) se lanzó de lleno a combatir contra el guardián. Luchando detrás de todos los libreros, anaqueles, sillas, ni Marinette ni Alya tenían una idea de que ocurría o quien iba ganando. Los sonidos de la pelea fueron sus únicas pistas. Ya casi estaban fuera de la biblioteca, vacía, y Marinette de _verdad _quería salir de aquí, sin humor para seguir con esta _ridiculez _de Alya la chica de coletas lanzo un ultimátum.

— ¡Alya! —Alya por fin reconoció que Marinette intentaba sacarlas—Tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora!

— _¡Cuidado!_

El grito fue su única advertencia.

De algún modo, de alguna forma, una _mesa _salió volando en dirección de Marinette y de Alya. Ella solo pudo verlo en cámara lenta. Una mesa, una gran mesa, viajando a velocidad muy superior a su capacidad de esquivarla. Su mente quedo en blanco. Alya dejó caer su teléfono y escudo a Marinette con su cuerpo, dudo que fuese suficiente, pero la intención fue lo que contaba.

_¿Así es como acababa todo?_

No.

Alas negras.

Fue lo primero que noto. Mariposas de alas negras surgieron desde su visión periférica atrapando la mesa antes de que chocara contra ellas. Una voz, profunda, con un aire confiado y un tono juguetón se escuchó desde atrás.

—Señoritas.

Ambas voltearon, ahí en el umbral de la puerta, un hombre enmascarado las saludó como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, y Marinette no pudo negar que, por un breve instante, fue hipnotizada por el misterioso hombre.

—Sera mejor que vayan—dijo mientras se hacía a un lado extendiendo su mano derecha para mostrar la salida—O las cosas se podrán más _peludas _de lo que ya están.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Okay, bien primer capitulo.

Si estoy entendiendo bien esto del manejo, puedo ver que por lo menos obtuve "vistas" a mi prologo... pero ningún comentario. Bueno, estas cosas pasan.

Para aclarar algunas cosas, si Adrien es técnicamente Hawk Moth, pero el no es Gabriel Agreste, por lo que sus decisiones son muy diferentes. Para empezar, siempre me pareció raro que Gabriel no tuviera mayor control sobre los poderes de sus Akuma, o que no fuese selectivo con ellos. Quiero decir, el hombre convirtió a un bebe en un villano. UN-BEBE. Así que en honor a escribir algo que fuese lo bastante diferente del especial de orígenes de Miraculous Ladybug decidí darle a los héroes una razón legitima para temer de Adrien tan pronto en la historia. "Sherldog Howls" o "Sherperro Aullador" es un akuma original basado en esa idea de ser mas selectivo de a quien le das esos poderes. El nombre es terrible porque fue Adrien quien lo nombro.

Para los que se pregunten por que el Maestro Fu no le dio el miraculous del gato a Luka, tengo razones para ello en el próximo capitulo.

No, Adrien no es invencible. Solo esta preparado. Luka tiene problemas porque no ha tenido tiempo a "entender" cuales son sus poderes, y esta pelea es dos contra uno.

No, Adrien no es un villano sin conciencia, tiene limites morales y, al menos en su cabeza, cree que esta haciendo lo correcto. Incluso cuando no, todavía que lo que hace es relativamente bueno en comparación con lo que de verdad podria lograr si se decidiera.

Si leíste hasta aquí, no olvides comentar y gracias por leer.


	3. 02 - Alas Negras - parte 02

**Capítulo 02 – Alas negras - Parte 2.**

El mariscal de Campo _Helmuth Carl Bernard von Moltke _dijo una vez:_ "Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo_".

Habiendo crecido con una tutora tan estricta como Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien pudo decir que aprendió muchas cosas interesantes desde los diez años. De todas ellas, un tema recurrente fue la idea de tener un buen plan. Nathalie siempre incluyo las historias que contenían victorias ganadas con grandes planes. No tuvo que ser militar ni nada por el estilo, sino personas que se fijaron una meta y contra todo pronóstico triunfó lo que se propusieron. Historias sobre grandes hombres y grandes planes. Quizás todo se debió, como Nathalie sugirió una vez, a la aparente obsesión de su padre con _planificar. _Gabriel Agreste comenzó como un don nadie, solo llego a la cima a través de cuidadosa planeación, y _mucho trabajo duro. _Como su único hijo Adrien pensó que debía hacer honor a ese legado.

_¿Verdad?_

—Sera mejor que vayan—dijo mientras se hacía a un lado extendiendo su mano derecha para mostrar la salida—O las cosas se podrán más _peludas _de lo que ya están.

Se paró recto asegurándose de usar un tono afable, sonrió y mostro confianza, incluso cuando no la tenía, porque a pesar de no haber pisado una pasarela en tres años, algunas cosas no se olvidaban. En aquel entonces, cuando sus instructores ladraban indicaciones y le enseñaban el arte de _posar frente a la cámara. _Lo odiaba. Hoy en día, irónicamente, fue quizás lo más útil para la ocasión.

Nunca creyó que vería el día que agradeciera por esos instructores.

—Por favor, _insisto_ en que salgan de aquí.

Las dos chicas que se quedaron atrapadas en la pelea entre su Akuma, y el guardián de la serpiente, murmuraron un pequeño gracias antes de salir corriendo por la entrada. Dos lindas chicas, y parecía que la de lentes quería quedarse a preguntarle algo, pero su amiga la llevo a rastras. «_Chica sensata.» _pensó, y en el momento en que salieron de la biblioteca ordenó a las mariposas negras que cerraran las puertas. En otra vida, _tal vez, _hubiera permitido que se quedaran. Por supuesto en esta otra vida la seria el héroe y no… lo que sea que es ahora. En otra vida el sería un adolescente normal, habría asistido a esta misma escuela, _Collège__ Françoise Dupont, _tendría amigos, saldría a pasear con Chloe y _¿Quién sabe?_ Hasta tendría una novia.

En su lugar estaba atrapado en la labor de _"control de daños"_, asegurándose que su Akuma no causara problema o hiriera inocentes como ese par de antes. Dando caza a un hombre anciano que guardaba celosamente la solución a sus problemas. Todo esto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ser algo parecido al personaje de una caricatura de sábado por la mañana: _Un villano_.

Pero el se negaba, quizás _tercamente_, a creer que él era un villano.

Adrien camino con un aire de confidencia, adentrándose en la destrucción de la pelea que Sherdog había causado. Ambos combatientes llegaron a un momentáneo cese al fuego, sin lugar a dudas causado por él. Estaba agradecido, le daba tiempo para tratar de buscar una solución _pacífica_. Los villanos no hacen eso, solo se dedican a pelear, a tratar de obtener lo que quieren por la fuerza. Existen otras maneras. Adrien quiere creer que las hay, y por eso, está dispuesto a agotar las vías alternativas antes de usar los puños.

_Como lo haría un héroe._

Observo con cuidado el área. Hubieron cientos de euros en daños, ni hablar del resto de la escuela cuando Sherdog _choco _todo el camino hasta aquí. Todo un gran problema, pero no hubo heridos. Si, hubo uno que otro chico(a) asustado en un rincón, honestamente ¿Quién no lo haría al tener de frente a Sherdog? Es un maldito hombre lobo, hocico, garras y todo lo demás. _¡Daba miedo! _Pero no había heridos.

No si el pudiera evitarlo.

Luego cambio su vista hasta los protagonistas de esta escena. Se acercó a Sherdog, el hombre logo gigante estaba quieto, sus ojos firmes en su oponente en caso de que necesitase atacar. Adrien reconoció que su Akuma no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero el guardián tampoco. Aunque eso no importa, no se suponía que llegaran hasta este punto. Su plan era perfecto, o si no lo bastante cerca. En algún lugar, en algún rincón, de París se encontraban unos aretes y una sortija, juntos quien los poseyeran podía cambiar el mundo. Él quería ese poder, y hasta donde sabia el hombre que los resguardaba debería estar muerto de vejez, al menos eso decía la información con la que contaba. Si era el caso, el único problema fue encontrarlos; paso semanas, día tras día, hora tras hora buscando _un_ Akuma que pudiera hacer el trabajo.

_Y helos aquí._

—Hola —Saludo al guardián de la serpiente. —Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de charlar la última vez, yo soy…

—_Hawk Moth._

Adrien enmarco una ceja. Fue rudo de parte de este guardián interrumpir su presentación, pero _¿Cómo supo su nombre?_

— ¿Lees mentes? —pregunto.

—_O tal vez puedo ver el futuro._

_¿Puede? _Adrien no lo sabía. Todos los recursos a su disposición, y el Grimorio aún permanecía indescifrable. Nictografía unida a caracteres chinos cifrados que nadie podía leer. Supuso que el poder del Miraculous de la Serpiente bien podría ser ver en el futuro, y no es como si esos dibujitos le dieran alguna pista útil. Rumio en silencio ese pequeño pedazo de información, podría ser útil después. Continuando donde se quedaron, Adrien esbozo una sonrisa ganadora y se inclinó teátricamente.

—_Así es, soy Hawk Moth, _—Adrien curvo su espalda y abrió los brazos haciendo un arco con la mano con la que llevaba su bastón— ¿Entonces nos saltamos la parte donde te explico lo que quiero?

El guardián de la serpiente… y se estaba volviendo tedioso llamarlo así dentro de su cabeza, ¿Cuál sería su nombre clave? Tuvo que ser algo relacionado con serpientes… _¿Aspid?…_ Como sea, el chico serpiente no lucia impresionado, y francamente Adrien tampoco lo estaba con él. Su cacería del _otro _guardián se interrumpió cuando Sherdog capto el olor de otro Miraculous cerca, esperando que fuese el de Mariquita (o Miraculous de la creación, como quiera llamarle) Adrien dejo que Gorila y Chris fueran tras el anciano mientras él iba tras el otro. _¿Qué termino encontrando?_ Un sujeto vistiendo _spandex_ verde. Sherdog podría verse ridículo, pero su capacidad para rastrear Miraculous era casi infalible, así que este "héroe" (a falta de una mejor palabra) tuvo que ser un guardián. Tenía sentido, el otro era un hombre viejo, este debe ser su aprendiz o al menos un candidato a aprendiz, y con suerte el sería más razonable que el anciano.

—Quieres los Miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita. —respondió desafiante.

De alguna manera, llamarlos "_Miraculous de la creación y destrucción_" respectivamente los hizo sonar más importante. Esos nombres les daban más "_Gravitas_", pero ¿Quién era el para juzgar? Su nombre clave era _Hawk Moth._

Adrien mantuvo su sonrisa y aplaudió al otro hombre.

— _¡Exacto! _Y si _puedes _ver el futuro, entonces sabrás que es por una buena causa, —Adrien se detuvo mirando al guardián a los ojos— _¿No?_

Fue lo mismo que le dijo al anciano. _Es una buena causa, _Adrien lo sabía. _Tiene que serlo. _Lo único que quiere es que su familia este unida otra vez. Su _verdadera _familia, no el cumulo de parientes extendidos que solo lo querían por su dinero o, Dios no lo permita, tu tía Amelie y su primo Felix. Ya abandono cualquier esperanza de ellos.

—_Nadie _debería tener tanto poder. —Fue todo la respuesta que obtuvo.

Frunció el ceño y apretó el pomo de su bastón. Como si pudiera sentir su cambio de humor Sherdog empezó a gruñir, su pelo negro erizándose debajo de su chaqueta y comenzado a prepararse para seguir la pelea.

_Tentador._

No, no debe pensar de esa forma. Aun puede encontrar una salida pacífica, no tomara la ruta violenta si hay otra opción.

—Te haré la misma oferta que al anciano. —Adrien apunto con su bastón a la serpiente—Nombra tu precio, ¿Dinero? ¿Lujos? ¿Fama? Tengo todo eso y _más, ¿Crees que quiero esto? _No se suponía que fuera de esta forma, _yo solo quiero arreglar un grave error y continuar con mi vida._

Si se lo preguntase, Adrien estaba dispuesto a dar mucho más que todo eso. Ningún precio es suficiente para traer su familia de vuelta. Ninguna montaña demasiado alta. Ninguna posibilidad demasiado pequeña, _por eso estaba aquí. _¿Magia? ¿Quién en su sano juicio consideraría magia? _Él_ lo hizo, porque con tres años de investigación y experimentación aprendió que _fue _posible. Solo no lo logaría con el poder de Nooroo únicamente, _necesito más poder._

Todo el poder que necesitaba estaba reposando en un joyero.

_Y el tiempo se está agotando._

Su mensaje pareció tener efecto. El guardián de la serpiente se quedó muy quieto, como si considerara sus palabras. Adrien tuvo la leve esperanza de que recapacitara. El viejo guardián también pareció pensar en sus palabras antes, pero entonces le dijo lo mismo que el guardián de la serpiente: _Nadie debería tener tanto poder. _Y después, cuando Adrien _trato _de razonar con él, se dio a la fuga como si nada. _**Como. Si. Nada.**_Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Adrien estaba dispuesto a hacer solo un deseo. Solo uno. Y dejar todo esto atrás.

_¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?_

—Lo siento _Papillon, _algunas cosas no pueden ser compradas con dinero —El guardián negó con la cabeza.

— _¡Eso es exactamente lo que digo! _—Adrien respondió. —Todo el dinero del mundo no puede ayudarme, es solo un deseo _¿Qué no entiendes?_

—_Sass dijo_…

— _¡¿Quién rayos es Sass?!_

El guardián otra vez negó. Adrien se estaba impacientando, cada segundo perdido aquí es un segundo que el otro guardián se aleja.

—Enviaste a un monstro, un _akuma, _por el maestro Fu —Acuso el guardián de la serpiente, su tono de voz monótono, pero enojado.

— _¿No entiendes? _¡Lo necesitaba para encontrarlos!

— ¿Y todos los daños que causaste?

—_Nadie ha salido lastimado hasta ahora._

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Adrien pauso cuando escucho eso, —_O _el maestro Fu, ¿Somos nadie para ti?

Su garganta se secó, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Adrien se encontró a si mismo negando esta vez.

—_Eso solo paso porque ustedes se niegan a escuchar razones. _—Eso dijo, pero en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que el guardián tenía un punto.

La expresión del héroe de verde se tornó simpática. Adrien decidió que odiaba esa mirada. Él no sabía nada.

_**NADA.**_

—Eso en sí mismo demuestra que _tú_ no deberías tener ese poder, —sentencio el guardián—puede que creas que tienes buenas razones pero…

_Oh_, eso es todo.

— _¡Son buenas razones! _—Adrien grito, un gran enjambre de mariposas negras comenzaron a pulular a su alrededor— _¡Bien! No pueden decir que no les di la oportunidad __**¡Sherdog!**_

Sherdog se lanzó hacia adelante tomando aliento hasta que su pecho se inflo como un globo y luego desatándolo como un cañón de aire. Hasta este momento, el guardián de la serpiente demostró ser un peleador menos que estelar, hizo lo imposible ante los ojos de Adrien. Dándoles la espalda, tanto a él como a su akuma, corrió directamente hacia una de las ventanas. Sin siquiera voltearse, salto a uno de los estantes que volaron en el estallido en su dirección y lo monto hasta que ambos salieron por la ventana. Por si fuera poco varios otros estantes cubrieron la salida improvisada segundos después.

_O de verdad podía ver el futuro, o era el __**bastardo**__ con más suerte del mundo._

Adrien crujió los dientes lleno de rabia, y apretó el pomo de su bastón tan fuerte que temió romperlo. Respiro hondo, su plan era bueno, pero debió recordar: _"Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo_". Y ha encontrado uno, no sabía quién era el guardián de la serpiente, pero esto no era el final.

—_"Eh, patron." _—la voz de Chris sonó en su oído.

Está bien, la serpiente se escapó, pero no todo estaba perdido. Adrien llevo su mano al odio y respondió.

—Señor Valjean, _dígame que tiene buenas noticias._

La pausa de Chris antes de responder no fue una buena señal.

—_"Si bueno, odio decirlo, pero… lo perdimos"—_Adrien puso tanta fuerza en su bastón que esta vez juro que escucho un pequeño crujido—_"y Gorila aquí dice que la radio se encendió como arbolito de navidad, la policía está en dirección al Françoise Dupont"._

_Por supuesto._

Necesitaba controlarse, no puede perder el control. Debe apegarse al plan, él puede hacer esto.

Adrien dio un gran respiro y llevo su mano a su oído.

—Comunícame con Nathalie.

…

Marinette puede decir, con confianza, que nunca ha visto nada parecido antes. Primero fue testigo de cómo un hombre lobo y un hombre vestido de spandex lucharon por un "Miraculous" (lo que sea que sea eso), y finamente casi muere aplastada por una gran mesa. Casi, porque en el último segundo otro desconocido en antifaz las había salvado. Un desconocido muy bien vestido. Como una aspirante a diseñadora de moda Marinette es confidente de que puede describir con detalle sus ropas. Un traje de vestir purpura, con alas negras que salen de las aberturas entre el chaleco de vestir y su camisa.

¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su papel en todo esto? ¿Era otro héroe? ¿Los héroes usan antifaz no? Ella tuvo tantas preguntas, pero ninguna de esas preguntas, o la curiosidad que sentía por ellas, pudieron más que el _miedo _y _pavor _que sintió llenar su cuerpo. Francamente su cuerpo solo podía seguir corriendo gracias a la adrenalina, y el instinto de supervivencia. Lo que fue afortunado porque correr en medio de todos los otros adolescentes le dijo que de perder el paso de seguro seria aplastada por la estampida. Quizás por eso Alya había tomado su mano fuertemente y corría junto a ella.

Cuando por fin salieron de la escuela, uniéndose a la marea de estudiantes y profesores que eran evacuados a la calle por el señor Damocles, Alya la atrapo en un abrazo de oso tomándola por sorpresa. Estaban en medio de la vía, muchas personas los rodeaban, tanto civiles y estudiantes. A lo lejos podía escuchar a la señorita Bustier gritando, llamando a todos sus estudiantes por su nombre. Los profesores de las otras clases hicieron lo mismo. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, con ese susto que recibió Marinette tomó el abrazo reconfortante de su amiga sin protestar.

—_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_ —se disculpó Alya.

—_Está bien —_trato de apaciguarla.

—No lo está, —Alya se separó mirándola directo a los ojos—_Mari_, casi nos aplasta una mesa, porque yo… _porque yo…_

Y aunque Alya tenía razón, Marinette simplemente no tuvo corazón para recriminárselo. En vez de eso la atrajo otra vez al abrazo apretándola fuertemente.

—Está bien, no pasó nada.

Alya convulsiono un poco en sus brazos, creyó que iba a llorar.

—_No volverá a suceder. _—Alya dijo entrecortada.

Autos de la policía y camiones de bomberos llegaron poco después. Ambos grupos salieron de sus respectivos vehículos y acordonaron la zona. La señorita Bustier las encontró, y comenzó a escoltarlas con el resto del grupo. Gracias a los cielos todos estaban ahí, sanos y salvos, incluso Chloe, Marinette _jamás_ pensó que estaría feliz de ver a Chloe, pero ahí estaba ella. Sin embargo esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando nuevos gritos llenaron la calle, igual que el resto de las personas Marinette busco la fuente de alarma, y fueron algo que ella reconocía: alas negras.

_Miles de ellas._

Miles de mariposas negras salieron disparadas desde todas partes dentro de la escuela inundando las calles como una marea. La gente sorprendida de verlas gritaron, algunos corrieron y otros como ella misma se quedaron ahí de pies como estatuas, congeladas por el shock. Pronto Marinette se encontraba dentro de la ola de pequeñas criaturas voladoras. ¿Debía sentirse asustada? No lo sabía, estas mariposas eran como las que la salvaron antes ¿Fue por eso que no estaba alarmada? Las mariposas negras rodearon a las personas, a todas ellas, ignorándolas mientras volaban y justo cuando Marinette pensó que no podía ser más extraño, comenzaron a _explotar._

Literalmente.

Explotaron en pequeñas nubes de humo purpura que se dispersó inmediatamente en el viento. Todas ellas, tan fácil y rápido como llegaron, se fueron. Los gritos murieron cuando la gente registró lo que sucedió, un silencio mortal cayó sobre los espectadores mientras la policía y los bomberos retomaban su trabajo comenzando a entrar a la escuela. Una vaga sensación de desgaste fue todo lo que Marinette podía sentir, esto fue demasiado.

Marinette salió de su pequeño estupor cuando alguien salo de su manga.

— ¿Mari? —fue la voz de Alya—Creo que debemos irnos, el señor Damocles está diciendo que todos los estudiantes se reúnan.

Si, esa definitivamente era una buena idea. Pero la señorita Bustier no los dejaría irse sin primero confirmar que estaban todos bien.

Marinette solo deseaba llegar a casa.

…

Luka se escondió detrás de un auto aparcado en la carretera y observo en primera plana a las mariposas salir del _Françoise Dupont._

Su corazón martillaba dentro de su pecho y sus palmas sudaban. Podía sentir como la fuerza se iba de sus piernas mientras la gran marea de mariposas inundó la calle rodeando a todas esas personas. Pero, de repente, desaparecieron en una nube de humo. El Akuma, y el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa, no estaban en ningún lugar para ser vistos.

Luka por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Lo hicisssste bien niño.

Luka giro la cabeza y ahí, flotando a centímetros de su cara, el _kwami _Sass miraba la escena junto a él.

Cuando salió de casa esta mañana, estaba confiado en que sería un día tranquilo. Lo único un poco fuera de lo normal es que su hermana pequeña estaba de un inusual buen humor. No es que Juleka no fuera una chica feliz, es solo que, _bueno_, ella no siempre lo expresa. Hoy ella tenía una extraña sonrisa cada vez que lo veía. Si Luka fuese supersticioso diría que esa sonrisa, solamente, era una especie de augurio. No lo le tomo importancia y continúo su día. En el camino se detuvo a ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle, nada fuera de lo común ahí, pero fue cuando decidió revisar su maleta para asegurarse que cargaba la lista de compras de su madre cuando encontró…

Todavía no está seguro de que encontró… _O si fue él quien fue encontrado._

—Cuando dijiste que estabas en problemas, no es esto a lo que pensé que te referías. —Dijo Luka sin apartar la vista de los estudiantes que escapaban, quería estar seguro que su hermana estaba bien—Ni tampoco pensé que _un súper villano _vendría a pelear conmigo.

Al abrir su maleta antes Luka encontró una pequeña cajita. Dentro de la pequeña cajita estaba una pulsera como la que nunca había visto, y dentro de ella: Sass. ¿Cómo describir a Sass? Luka primero pensó que se trataba de un _hada _(una vez que confirmo que no estaba alucinando), la pequeña criatura similar a una cobra y que además podía volar no pudo ser algo "normal". Para su sorpresa, Sass estaba más que dispuesto a explicar quién era, lo que era y más importante, _la razón por la que necesitaba su ayuda._

Fue una historia de lo más extraña. Hablo de alguien que los perseguía, hablo de los Miraculous de mariquita y gato negro, sobre cómo no podían permitir que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Luka no estaba dispuesto a creer, fue demasiada información repentinamente, pero cuando un gran aullido hizo eco en la distancia, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir las indicaciones de Sass y esperar lo mejor.

Realmente no esperaba convertirse en un intento de héroe.

Ni tampoco que su "súper poder" fuera repetir el tiempo.

Pero con todo lo que sucedió Luka cree que lo hizo bien para ser su primera vez.

—Aun asssí, buen trabajo. —Lo elogio Sass— ¿Cuántas veces usssaste la repetición?

Luka dudo un segundo. Un poder tan grande, pero con un límite de cinco minutos. Dudo si quiera pensar en usarla hasta que de verdad se sintiera acorralado. Afortunadamente lo hizo así, de otro modo Hawk Moth le hubiese quitado su Miraculous…

—Veinte veces.

— ¿Oh?

—Trate de pelear con ellos, —comenzó a explicar—pero el hombre del que hablaste, el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa, se hace llamar "Hawk Moth", y es muy fuerte.

Veinte veces trato varios enfoques para salir de ese problema. Las primeras trato de pelear directamente, pero fracaso miserablemente. Hawk Moth, de alguna forma tenía un ejército de mariposas ayudándolo, _a parte _del hombre lobo, y que en teoría suena de lo más ridículo, pero resulta que mientras las controlara no podría acercársele. Luego trato de ir por Sherdog Howls, mismos resultados. Y después, previsiblemente, trato de ganar más tiempo escuchando el monologo malvado del villano. Solo que lo que escucho lo confundió. En todas las versiones que escucho del discurso Luka podía _sentir _que Hawk Moth era honesto. De verdad creía lo que decía, pero con solo escuchar que eran capaces los Miraculous… Luka no podía, de buena fe, confiárselos a alguien que enviaba un monstro por _un anciano, _poniendo en peligro la vida de personas inocentes.

—Escuche tantas veces sus razones que logre engañarlo y hacerle creer que sabía de qué estaba hablando, —Luka miro a Sass—pero creo que, _hacia el final de la repetición, _empecé a entender ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si obtiene los Miraculous?

Sass tomo una pausa antes de responderle.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —pregunto a Luka, su voz seria y de alguna forma autoritativa, más de lo que esperarías de alguien tan pequeño.

—Quiere arreglar un grave error.

Sass cerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—_Siempre es un grave error, _—dijo, y Luka no pudo evitar notar que Sass abandono el ceceo que tenía hasta ahora—Escucha bien Luka, esto es importante.

Luka asintió, vertiendo toda su atención en el kwami.

»Este "Hawk Moth" no es el primero, y dudo mucho que será el último, en tratar de usar el poder de Miraculous para reparar un "grave error". Muchas triunfan, muchos no, pero ¿Sabes porque simplemente no podemos dejarlo hacerlo? —Luka se detuvo a pensar, pero negó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo supo. —Es por el _intercambio equivalente, _este mundo donde vivimos tiene reglas, tratar de ir en contra de ellas tiene consecuencias, muchas veces por encima de aquellos que lo intentan. Y un "error" que necesita del poder de los más grandes Miraculous… Hay una probabilidad de 50/50 de que lo que sea que Hawk Moth trate de arreglar tendrá severas repercusiones tanto para él, como para muchos otro, ya sea que lo quiera o no. Por _eso _nadie debe poseer tanto poder, nadie debe ser capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de los otros por su necesidad personal…

Luka se tomó un minuto para analizar esas palabras. Luego recordó lo que dijo Hawk Moth, de alguna manera no cree que él entienda lo que está haciendo.

—No creo que Hawk Moth lo sepa.

— _¿Qué_ _todo podría explotarle en la cara?_ Claro que no, la gente essscucha "poder sssin límites" y creen que podrán hacer lo que sea. —Sass se cruzó de brazos—pero este Hawk Moth es peligroso, actúa desesperadamente, pero tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para medir sus acciones y es lo bastante listo para saber que no hay límites al poder puede dar a sus Akumas, solo necesita la persona indicada.

—Entonces ¿Ahora qué?

Sass sonrió, por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Seguimos el plan.

…

Alya fue lo bastante amable para acompañarla de regreso a casa. _Aunque, _Marinette sospecho que lo hizo por algún sentido de culpa que tuvo. No importaba, no podría pedir más que estar con su mejor amiga luego de todo _eso _que paso.

Amabas estaban en shock, pero quizás aquella cuyo silencio fue más sorprendente fue Alya. La chica fanática de los héroes estuvo relativamente callada, quizás porque ella también estaba sorprendida de que casi salieron lastimadas. ¿Lo estaba? Marinette no lo supo, solo la dejo seguir con sus pensamientos, contenta de que por lo menos se tuvieran la una a la otra. Ella por su parte también tuvo cosas que pensar. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez: "Guardian", "Miraculous", ese grito de alarma y finalmente la última declaración de su salvador.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa su madre la atrajo en un abrazo de madre. Para referencia, si el gran abrazo que recibió antes por parte de Alya fue un abrazo de oso, el de su madre fue comparativamente _mayor_. Su padre salió de la cocina y con sus grandes brazos las abraso a ambas, Alya también fue arrastrada a la pila humana poco después. Cuando se apartaron su madre la lleno de preguntas, no dejando de examinarla asegurándose que no estuviera herida en ninguna parte. Ver a su madre tan preocupada, tan perdida, _tan ignorante _de lo que paso en la escuela hizo que Marinette se mordiera la lengua cuando su padre le cuestiono lo que ocurrió, y en su lugar desestimara las preocupaciones de sus padres diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Por supuesto no era el caso, pero sentía que les debía a ambos un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando por fin las dejaron tranquilas subieron de dos en dos los escalones hasta la habitación de Marinette. Una vez ahí, un silencio incomodo se posó entre ambas. Alya estaba sentada en su escritorio, Marinette tomo su cama y abrazaba su almohada como si eso fuera a ayudar. Al final, Alya fue la primera en hablar.

—… _Entonces _—Marinette la escucho comenzar insegura—Un hombre lobo, un hombre vestido de serpiente y sujeto con traje de mariposas entran en una _biblioteca…_

Marinette dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Parece el inicio de un mal chiste. —dijo soltando una risita.

Y así se rompió el hielo.

— _¿Verdad?_

—Totalmente.

—_Eugh, _¿Te imaginas cuan incomodo sería ponerse ese traje tan apretado?

—No puede ser peor que quien sea la tintorería del hombre lobo.

— _¡Hah!_ Pero debes admitir que el chico serpiente se veía bien…

—No sé, _¿Un traje tan apretado?_ ¡No deja nada a la imaginación!

Alya abrió los ojos y fingió estar sorprendía.

— _¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! _¿Estabas chequeando al héroe de verde?

—_Nop_. Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio. —Sonrió Marinette— _Además, _si yo usara un disfraz de súper heroína, sería mucho más genial que un traje ceñido al cuerpo.

Se sentía _muy_ bien regresar a la normalidad… al menos un poco. Ambas aun lucían preocupadas, pero al menos ya no parecía que soltarían al llorar en cualquier minuto. Eso les ayudo a tranquilizarse también.

¿Quién dice que bromear sobre cosas inapropiadas es malo?

…

…

_Ella_, pero no en esta ocasión.

Poco a poco Alya fue recuperando su actitud bombástica, y Marinette por su parte empezaba a tranquilizarse aún más. Siguieron discutiendo, y lanzando bromas ocasionales a expensas de lo que vieron. De cuan ridículo era, de cuan improbable fue lo que encontraron. Marinette incluso pregunto a Alya si lo postergaría en el Alyblog, peor Alya lo negó. Perdió su teléfono en medio de la escaramuza, porque termino debajo de los zapatos del chico mariposa… Si, así decidieron llamarlo, _Chico mariposa_. Si el otro se llamaba chico serpiente, y el monstro era "costal de pulgas", lo justo fue bautizar también al segundo chico de antifaz que vieron hoy.

— ¿Quién crees que era? —Se preguntó Alya en voz alta— ¿Otro héroe?

Marinette no estaba segura. Sin embargo una cosa si estaba clara, le debía su vida.

Continuaron así por un rato hasta que Alya recordó que debió haber llamado a sus padres desde hace mucho. Si sus padres estaban así de nerviosos, los de Alya seguro también querían saber de ella. Recordando que su amiga se quedó sin teléfono decidió prestarle el suyo.

—Gracias, no tardare mucho. —dijo Alya mientras se acercaba a la ventana para hacer su llamada.

Pensando en Alya y como perdió su teléfono Marinette busco su maleta revisando si había perdido algo. O peor, si algo se había roto. Su cuaderno favorito estaba ahí, el mismo con los diseños nuevos que estaba guardando para cuando fuera una diseñadora famosa y nadie pudiera negar cuan geniales eran. O ya saben, cuando pudiera hacerlos sin tener que tardarse semanas enteras. Todo parecía bien, excepto por un detalle, la caja negra aún estaba ahí.

La saco de la mochila y una vez más la analizo. Se había conservado en perfecto estado, muy a pesar de toda la sacudida que debió experimentar en el camino hacia la calle, cuando ella y Alya trataron de escapar. Nuevamente no la reconoció de ningún lugar. ¿Quizás era un regalo de su madre? Puede ser, pero no era como si su madre lo hubiese mencionado en ningún momento, ¿Un regalo sorpresa?

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Marinette abrió la pequeña cajita y dentro lo primero que vio fueron un par de sencillos pendientes negros. Tal vez si eran un regalo de su madre, porque ella siempre tuvo un estilo bastante conservador. Estaba a punto de ir a bajar las escalaras y darle las gracias a su mamá cuando un destello de luz la distrajo.

— _¡Hola! —_saludo la pequeña criatura que salió de la nada.

Marinette, chica sensata y racional como siempre, hizo lo único sensato y racional que cualquier persona haría en un momento como este.

_Gritar._

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Bien, esta es solamente la tercera historia que publico. A pesar de eso, me doy cuenta que es difícil dividir el tiempo y la narración de modo que llene mis expectativas. Ademas, en el show comenzaron con la parte divertida de lleno, y yo, por otra parte, debo llenar los espacios comenzando desde cero. Por lo que se esta haciendo mas largo de lo que esperaba, con suerte eso también le da aires de novela... espero.

Hasta ahora me estoy divirtiendo.

En fin, a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias. Estaba ansioso cuando publique esto, porque es de esas ideas de las que no se encuentran mucho así que no tenia punto de referencia. Estoy, como se dice, disparando en la oscuridad, así que confirmar que no todas mis ideas son malas me alivia bastante. En caso de que se lo pregunten Adrien es el protagonista principal, Marinette y Luka son deuteragonistas. La historia que quiero contar es la de Adrien el villano, y no se preocupen, mucho de la historia se basa en Artemis Fowl, una de mis novelas favoritas cuando niño, por eso no creo que haya mucho problema. Aunque confieso que escribir a Adrien como villano, y aun asi darle razones simpaticas es complicado, sino creyera que puedo hacerlo, no lo huciera empezado.

Como siempre, deseenme suerte y no olviden comentar.


	4. 03 - Alas Negras - parte 03

Uff, A los que hayan estado esperando un capitulo antes: Mis disculpas. Esto es pasatiempo, únicamente, y tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer. La buena noticia es que logre terminar lo que esperaba eran los capítulos introducctorios.

Este es un poco largo, asi que prepárense.

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Alas negras – parte 3.**

— _¡La tengo!_

Alya grito triunfante mientras dejaba caer el frasco de vidrio sobre la extraña criatura roja.

Decir que estaban sorprendidas fue un gran _eufemismo. _

Cuando la pequeña criatura apareció, Marinette grito. No fue que ella estuviera orgullosa de ello,_ ¿Pero qué otra reacción se espera? _En un instante estaban solas en la habitación y un segundo después _¡Pum! _Una pequeña… cosa…_ ¿Hada?… Lo que sea, _salió de la nada, y francamente no pudo escoger un peor momento con todas las emociones fuertes que experimentó hasta entonces ella francamente estaba al límite _¡Por supuesto que iba a estar asustada!_

Luego del pequeño huracán, _donde pudo o no_ haber arrojado un montón de objetos a la criaturita, Alya _su fiel y valiente amiga _salto hacia la _cosa _dejando atrapándola en un frasco. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación mientras ambas chicas intercambiaban miradas en silencio tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. De más está decir que no tenían idea. Pero al menos Marinette estaba comenzando a calmarse, y así, con algo de precaución, se agacho junto a Alya para examinar exactamente que era la criatura roja.

Como siempre, Alya fue la que comenzó a hacer las preguntas difíciles.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé. —Respondió honestamente— Apareció en un destello de luz.

Y así lo explico, Marinette le contó a Alya con detalle como vino a ser la criatura.

— ¿Es un hada? _Espera… ¡La atrapé! _—Alya miro al, por falta de una palabra mejor, _hada;_ llena de emoción— _¿Me concederás un deseo?_

Marinette no pudo creerlo.

— _¡Alya!_

— ¡_Mari_! Tienes que admitir que sería de lo más genial.

Típico de Alya. Marinette no estaba segura si estar impresionada con la facilidad con la que su amiga tomo todo esto. _Oh, _llenarse de frustración porque esta era exactamente la razón por la que siempre se metía en problemas. Antes de poder decir algo, una pequeña voz las interrumpió.

— ¿Disculpen? —ambas adolescentes bajaron la mirada la frasco—_No soy un hada._ —dijo la pequeña criatura _no _hada.

Por un segundo las dos permanecieron en silencio, mientras dejaban que esa nueva información se hundiera. Cansada, frustrada, y algo malhumorada, Marinette preguntó:

—Entonces, _¿Qué eres?_

/ - /

¿Estaba Adrien preocupado de que su plan no funcionara?

Si.

_¿Dejaría que eso lo detuviera?_

_**No.**_

Trato de decirse a sí mismo que fue solo un revés. Que el hecho de que el guardián estuviera preparado para escapar fue solo una… _coincidencia. _Y que el hecho de que aparentemente hubo más guardianes de los previstos fue una conclusión _lógica. _

¿Fue molesto pensar que estuvo tan cerca de cumplir su meta?

_Definitivamente._

Pero aun así…

Sentado en la parte trasera de su limosina Adrien se preparaba en silencio para su siguiente movida. O al menos, eso se decía a sí mismo. Fue frustrante admitir que solo estaba a la mitad de lo que él esperaba fue su plan maestro, y que estaba tan lejos de poseer los Miraculous. Por si fuera poco Sherdog perdió toda pista, tanto del guardián de la serpiente como del guardián anciano. Su paciencia se agotaba… Por supuesto, haciendo suyo el papel del "líder" le obliga a fingir que _no._ Es por eso que, sentado junto con él, mientras el auto ahora es conducido por Chris mientras Gorilla está ocupado con la "única" victoria que obtuvo de todo esto, Adrien hace lo posible por ignorar a un muy ansioso Jeremie Moreau.

Jeremie fue la última adición a su equipo de "asistentes", y también su último Akuma. Un hombre de apariencia desgarbada, un ex detective dado de baja luego de un escandaloso caso donde planto evidencias y con una inusual motivación por poner su vida en orden. En otras palabras, el hombre perfecto para un Akuma rastreador. También fue un hombre lo suficientemente sensato para darse cuenta que su "trato" puede salir muy mal. El ex detective acumuló una cuantiosa deuda, una que Adrien estaba dispuesto a pagar por su ayuda _voluntaria. _Aunque su primera akumatizacion fue forzosa, la segunda, y pronto la tercera, no lo fueron. Lo que hizo más fácil controlarlo, e hizo sus poderes incluso más convenientes para Adrien, más allá de sus mejores expectativas.

Pero todo lo que pudo salir mal, _salió mal._

Con la música (escogida por Chris) del grupo francés _Stromae_ ejecutando la canción "Carmen" llenando el espacio del silencio entre los tres pasajeros, Adrien no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo del señor Moreau se le contagiase. Todo su plan dependía, en gran media, de poder asegurar los Miraculous si la negociación fallaba. Cuando las palabras fallaron, porque el guardián no aceptaría ningún trato que le ofreciese, Sherdog o él mismo irían por él. Lo que Adrien en definitiva no esperara es que el viejo hombre estaba preparado. No pudo pensar en otra cosa, el viejo tenia _trampas, _una ruta de escape lista y, aunque lo esperaba, otros _guardianes_. Tenía que saber que Adrien vendría, ¿Fue el poder de un Miraculous? Si el de la serpiente de verdad puede dejarte ver el futuro entonces… _tal vez, _pero no tiene información suficiente para asegurarlo. La siguiente duda era, si hubo un guardián de la serpiente, ¿Habría un de mariquita? ¿O de todos los otros Miraculous?

Tantas preguntas.

Tan pocas respuestas.

Comenzaba a impacientarse, estaba por dejar salir al señor Moreau en su forma akuma, o cualquiera de los _otros, porque necesita los Miraculous. _Con el tiempo agotándose, y el guardián poniendo más distancia entre ellos, Adrien teme por lo peor.

Es por _eso_ que llamo a Natalie. Ahora que el "plan A" fracasó, es tiempo de hacer su próxima jugada. Los guardianes demostraron estar listos, ser precavidos y si el guardián de la serpiente marca un precedente, entonces los otros (?) también lo serán.

Adrien necesita estar listo para enfrentar estos temibles adversarios.

—_"Encrypt a Hawk Moth" —_escucho a alguien llamar su nombre código.

Dejando que sus poderes actuaran por reflejo Adrien se concentró en la voz, y aunque no pudo verlo, un holograma de mariposa se formó ante su rostro. Así, ya no se encontraba dando vueltas por las calles de París, sino fue transportado a su guarida, donde _"Encrypt" _estaba de pie, en medio de las sombras, con cientos de hologramas como pantallas de televisión que mostraban las calles de parís. Una en particular (la misma en la cual Encrypt estaba concentrada) llamo su atención.

—_"No he localizado al guardián de los Miraculous," —_hablo en un tono monótono—_"pero tengo la localización del guardián de la serpiente y quizás él sepa donde se encuentra el anciano, ¿Envió a Don Gorikong?"_

¿Debería? Si bien el Akuma de su guardaespaldas personal es _fuerte, _toda la fuerza del mundo no sirve cuando no entiende bien el poder de la serpiente. Además, hay otra cosa que le preocupa.

—Encrypt, ¿Cuál es el estado del paquete? —pregunto, tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperado.

—_"Seguro, ahora mismo se encuentra aquí conmigo"._

Adrien se detuvo a pensar. Respiro profundo y se obligó a calmarse, no todo estaba perdido. Muy bien, así que fallo su primer intento, ¿Y qué? Estaba vivo, confirmo que el guardián estaba en Paris _y _confirmo que los Miraculous del Ying-Yang (aún se estaba decidiendo por un nombre) existían. Entonces, solo necesitaba encontrar a los guardianes, donde estuvieses ellos; _ahí_ encontraría los Miraculous. El problema vino con Sherdog, a pesar de ser un gran rastreador, no funcionaba mucho sino podía proveerle con que buscar. Al principio encontrar al guardián anciano fue fácil, supo cuál fue su Miraculous y tuvo una idea general de cómo encontrarlo. Con esa información Shedog pudo "oler" al Miraculous, un truco que no parecía funcionar una segunda vez. Donde sea que se ocultase el viejo, Sherdog no podía captar su olor.

_Pero…_

_Si_, tal vez esto funcionara a su favor.

—Muy bien, —comenzó alto, hablando a todos los que le escuchaban—_Este es el plan._

_/ - /_

— _¿Estas segura que todo está bien? _—Su mamá pregunto dejando una jarra con agua y dos vasos para Alya y ella.

Marinette se sentía culpable, pero se dijo a sí misma que esto era lo mejor. Si no entendía que sucedía, ¿Cómo trataría de explicárselo? Sus gritos, y todo el alboroto, que causo se visitante sorpresa _obviamente_ llamaron la atención de sus padres. Marinette supuso que ella no era la única que estaba "alerta" con todo lo que ocurrió en la escuela. Sabía que sus padres intentaban no mostrarlo, pero estaban preocupados… Y ella no quiso añadir peso sobre sus hombros.

—Fue solo una _abeja_—Marinette desvió la pregunta.

— _¡Si!_ —Alya intervino, un poco demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Marinette—_ ¡No nos gustan las abejas! _¿Qué tal si alguna es alérgica?

Fue en ese momento que Marinette noto que Alya no era buena mintiendo. Cuando su madre le dio la espalda, Marinette lanzo una mirada poco impresionada en dirección de Alya, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si ambas nos necesitan estaremos abajo.

Con un beso de despedida, y un apretón de mejillas a Alya Sabine Chen bajo por las escaleras dejándolas solas. Cuando la puerta bajo, ninguna espero a la otra y corrieron directo hasta el armario.

Ahora, sumando a la larga lista de sorpresas del día, la carrera que ambas chicas tuvieron que dar una vez cuando escucharon a su madre subir por las escaleras casi les da un paro cardiaco. Marinette entretuvo brevemente la idea de mostrarle la… _cosa… _a su madre, pero Alya, y sorprendentemente, la criatura roja, pronto se opusieron. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber _por qué _la criatura se opondría, pero las razones de Alya fueron un poco menos _razonables_. Su amiga no abandono la idea de que la criatura era un hada, y _¿Quién sabe que podría hacerles el hada si dejaban que alguien más la viera?_

Marinette no creía que fuera un hada… _pero_ acepto el punto a regañadientes.

Así que hicieron lo que pudieron: tomaron el frasco, sus mochilas, recogieron todo lo que pudieron (Marinette maldiciéndose por tirar tantas cosas) y lo amontonaron todo el en armario_, ¡Incluso tuvo que ponerse los aretes!_ Se sentía como una niña otra vez, arrojando su basura al armario cuando su madre venía a inspeccionar si había limpiado su cuarto. Aunque, ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar una estrategia que sobrevivió al pasar del tiempo? Si funciona, _funciona. _

Cuando Alya coloco su mano en el pomo de la puerta, ambas titubearon.

—… _¿Crees que sigue ahí? _—pregunto Alya en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? —Marinette pregunto de regreso— ¿No eres la experta en hadas?

Alya pareció ofendía.

—No _dije_ que fuera una experta, ¿Cómo íbamos a explicárselo a tú mama?

—_Querías que te concediera un deseo._

— ¡Es un hada!… Bueno, _no lo sabemos, _pero ¿Dejarías ir la oportunidad?

—Sí.

— _¡¿En serio?!_

—He leído suficientes libros para saber que nada bueno saldría de eso…

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Y si no está?

Marinette suspiro.

—Entonces ambas fingimos que fue una alucinación y —Marinette miro a Alya a los ojos— _prometemos nunca hablar de ello de nuevo. _

Alya solo asintió.

Pero no abrió la puerta.

Su amiga trago hondo, y lentamente comenzó a girar el pomo dejando entrever un pequeño espacio del interior. Si fuera una caricatura una montaña de ropa les caería encima. Rayos, Marinette incluso lo esperaba. En su lugar, al abrir la puerta, dejaron que una estela de luz atravesara la oscuridad, iluminando justo el espacio donde la criatura roja estaba sentada (sobre sus maletas no menos) tarareando alegremente mientras se comía uno de los macarrones de limón.

…

…

…

Bien, _ahí estaba._

Ambas chicas estuvieron ahí pegadas, observando a la criatura comer uno de los macarrones y bueno… se _veía inofensiva._

—_Awwww, _creí que los habías olvidado. —dijo Alya dándole un suave codazo. Seguro se refería a los macarrones.

Para ser honesta lo hizo. Se suponía que repartiría los macarrones al final de las clases como hizo cada año desde que su padre los horneo por primera vez. Con todo el alboroto es un milagro que alguno sea algo más que un montón de migajas en la parte de debajo de su mochila. Marinette estaba confusa, dividida entre estar sorprendida de que la criatura era real o estar consternada de que los macarrones especiales para sus amigos estaban siendo devorados uno a uno por una criatura que desconoce.

Luego de un minuto y el tercer macarrón de limón, la criatura noto que la observaban… y descaradamente continuo comiendo mientras las observaba confusa.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar entre mordiscos— ¿Ya se fue tu mamá Marinette?

Marinette retrocedió. De momento, la situación se volvió muy rara para fingir tranquilidad.

— _¿Sabes mi nombre?_

La criatura se comió el último macarrón de un mordisco y luego floto hacia ellas. Amabas chicas retrocedieron con precaución.

—Bueno, no es como si no pudiera escucharlas desde el armario.

…

…

Claro, porque no.

La primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa fue Alya.

— ¿Eres un hada?

— _¡Claro que no! _—Negó ofendida— ¡Las hadas son pequeñas criaturas malas que gozan de molestar a los humanos! —la criatura se cruzó de brazos y negro con la cabeza varias veces—Soy mucho mejor que un _hada, _soy el kwami de la creación, _Tikki._

Marinette miro en dirección de Alya.

Alya miro de regreso y dijo:

—_No tengo idea de que es un kwami._

Por supuesto que no.

/ - /

_Esto estaba mal._

_**Muy mal.**_

Todo lo que quería eran un par de respuestas. _Tikki _fue lo bastante amable para dárselas. Resulta que un kwami es una criatura mágica, conceden poderes a través de un Miraculous y Marinette resulta que, de alguna forma, puso sus manos en el Miraculous de la mariquita.

_Miraculous._

Marinette reconoció la palabra. Es el mismo objeto misterioso que el lobo detective nombro cuando perseguía al héroe serpiente. ¿Eran los aretes a lo que se refería? Tikki se presentó como el _"Kwami de la creación", _¿Eso convierte a los pendientes en el Miraculous de la creación? Tiene que ser, el lobo los nombro así. Poco a poco, Marinette comenzó a asustarse. Hay un hombre lobo suelto en parís buscando específicamente los aretes que llevaba puestos.

_¿Cómo terminaron en su mochila?_

No tuvo ni idea, no estaban ahí esta mañana. A no ser… lo único que hizo diferente fue chocar contra ese viejo hombre con el joyero… Pero eso no importaba, porque ahora mismo tenía que quitarse esos Miraculous o lo que sean y debían llevarlos lejos… y ¿Luego qué? No, tiene que tener la mente fría, no puede dejar que su familia se meta en u problema que no les corresponde, si el lobo viene hasta acá estarán en problemas.

Por otro lado, ni Alya, ni tampoco Tikki, notaron lo callada que estuvo en toda discusión.

—… Entonces, Wyaz nos alertó del poder del Miraculous de la mariposa.

—Espera, ¿Ustedes los Kwamis pueden hacer eso?

—No, solo los kwamis del mismo orden ¡Pero eso no importa! Hay que evitar que quien sea tenga el Miraculous de la mariposa obtenga el resto.

Alya parpadeo.

—Escucha, no es que no queremos ayudar —se detuvo y luego lanzo una mirada a ella. Marinette negó inmediatamente—Pero, solo somos un par de _adolescentes. _No somos súper heroínas.

No, no lo eran. Si ella pudiera agregar, estaban tremendamente _no _preparadas para luchar contra un supervillano.

—No se preocupen, el maestro Fu tiene un plan… —dijo Tikki volando hacia la caja donde encontró los aretes. —Y ya se los dije, el poder de un kwami es empoderar a nuestros guardianes, ¡Solo tienen que decir una frase de poder! Como: _¡Tikki Puntos…!_

Marinette resoplo ¿Después qué? Obtendría un traje ajustado igual al del héroe verde. No, este no era su problema.

—Escucha, _Tikki, _no creo que podamos ayudarte —Marinette se acercó al kwami rojo, tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible— No soy una heroína.

—Pero Marinette, si lo que dice es cierto cosas malas podrían ocurrir. —dijo Alya.

Marinette solo negó.

—Entonces debemos llevar los pendientes a la policía. —Marinette las observo a ambas— _O _a este maestro Fu, ¿Qué esperaba? _¡Solo arrojo los aretes a mi maleta!_

—Pero Mari…

—No. —Marinette no estaba dispuesta a discutirlo. —Alya, se que todo esto de los héroes realmente te emociona, pero no puedo ponernos en riesgo, ni a mi familia, cuando soy la persona menos preparada para ello.

Alya lucia conflictiva, su amiga parecía debatirse entre los puntos dados por Marinette y la promesa de cosas terribles si perdían los Miraculous.

—Está bien, —acepto Alya—Pero al menos tratemos de ocultarlos o buscar a este Fu o quien sea. No creo que la policía vaya a creernos.

Ese fue un buen punto.

—Lo siento Tikki. —De verdad lo sentía, Tikki pareció notarlo poniéndose triste, pero no dijo nada. Marinette la acuno en sus palmas y trato de consolarla—Además, no me imagino a mí misma gritando lo que dijiste, me sentiría muy tonta, —dijo en un tono burlon—Creo que un simple _transforme moi _basta…

…

…

…

— ¡Ah!

— _¡AH!_

— _**¡AH!**_

Antes de que se diera cuenta las ropas de Marinette cambiaron.

— ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! _¡Quítamelo!_

Alya corrió a ayudarla.

—Estoy tratando, _¡Deja de moverte!_

En el piso de abajo la voz de su madre resonó, pasos urgentes –muy probablemente de su padre- siguieron de cerca.

— ¡Chicas! _¡¿Están bien?! _—llamo su madre.

Ambas se detuvieron en seco.

—Ehhh… ¡Estamos bien señora Chen! —Respondió Alya, — ¡Es otra… _otra abeja! _¡No abra la puerta o se meterá en la casa!

— ¿Otra abeja? —Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de su madre, _justo _bajo la trampa de las escaleras.

—Debe haber un panal cerca, saldré a revisar —la voz de su padre no se hizo esperar.

Marinette no les presto atención, ¿Cómo pudo? Ahora tuvo un problema más grande del que ocuparse.

Fue difícil de describir. En un segundo estaba hablando con Tikki, y luego _¡PUM! _Un espectáculo de luces como cualquiera de esos animes que a Alya le gustan tanto. Antes de siquiera poder entender que sucedía, _el horror la inundo: _Un traje ceñido al cuerpo. No fue una exageración. Fue un traje muy apretado, y _elástico, _que mágicamente reemplazo a sus ropas comparativamente comunes. Era rojo, moteado con puntos negros, y fue la pesadilla de su diseñadora interna, _¿Cómo no pudo serlo? _La hizo sentir… como si no vistiera nada, _¡Fue como una segunda maldita piel y mientras más usaba más incómoda se sentía!_

_Tenía que quitárselo._

— ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! _¡Quítamelo! _—siguió repitiendo desesperada.

Alya, inusualmente cayada, la ayudaba como podía. Ambas estaban explorando el traje, y todas sus superficies buscando una cremallera o _algo _que la ayudara a quitárselo. Marinette rápidamente perdía la paciencia.

—No funciona, ¡Ni siquiera tiene costuras! —dijo entrando en pánico.

—Bien, bien, piensa ¿Qué hiciste para que apareciera? —pregunto Alya.

— ¡No lo sé!

—Es un traje de mariquita, —Alya señalo uno de los puntos negros—Así que es tu traje de súper heroína.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera dije la frase!

—_Es un traje obviamente mágico _—Alya contrarresto— ¡Debe quitarse con magia! Una frase mágica o algo.

— _¡Pero ni siquiera dije la frase! —_repitió angustiada.

Esto fue una locura. Estaba en problemas, _muchos problemas _tiene que quitarse este disfraz antes de…

Un aullido rezumbo en la distancia, y sacudió a Marinette hasta su alma.

—Eso no puede ser bueno. —fue todo lo que agrego Alya.

Corrieron hacia la ventana, escucharon los gritos que progresivamente se hacían más claros y cercanos con los segundos pasando. Marinette se alarmo, esto… _esto estaba mal._ No podía quedarse ahí, sus padres, Alya, su _hogar, _si esa cosa llegaba hasta ahí lo destruiría todo. Se apresuró hasta las escaleras que daban al techo y las subió _ de un brinco. _No importa, no iba a cuestionarlo.

Antes de que Alya pudiera objetar cerró la puerta, fue por su propio bien.

/ - /

Luka, otra vez en su indumentaria completa de superhéroe… _Okay, eso era extraño no importa cuánto tratara de no pensar en ello._

Luka, transformado otra vez y corriendo sobre los tejados de París tan rápido como pudo, aun no sabía que pensar de toda esta situación. ¿Qué razones tuvo para ser un héroe? Bueno, estaba la amenaza de Hawk Moth, y la idea de que muchas personas _podrían _sufrir si obtenía los Miraculous. Su mamá y su hermana estaban ahí afuera, y si Luka no hubiera estado para intentar detener al hombre lobo quien sabe que daños hubiera causado. Además, no es como si fuera a tonar oídos sordos y abandonar a Sass, quizás no se conocían lo suficiente, pero a Luka le agradaba la pequeña serpiente.

_Aun cuando no pudo hacer nada, pero estar lleno de dudas._

Solo esta mañana él era un adolescente normal. Con problemas normales.

¿Ahora? _Ahora es un héroe_… Solo esperaba estar a la altura del trabajo.

Afortunadamente Sass tenía un plan. Luka no estaba seguro de como funcionaria el plan. Solo sabía que _existía. _El pequeño kwami le dio instrucciones muy precisas sobre qué hacer, dadas a él originalmente por el maestro Fu… _Quien quiera que sea. _¿Estaba dispuesto a confiar en el juicio de un extraño? _Tal vez_, pero solo si podía poner fin a todo esto.

Jugando su papel Luka se dejó ver por todas las personas abajo en las calles. La idea fue llamar la atención mientras hizo su camino en dirección oeste al _Parc des Princes. _Lo que sea que lo esperaba ahí se suponía le ayudaría en contra del Akuma. Sass también fue específico con eso, el Akuma tenía un objeto encantado que le permitía transformarse y también lo conectaba a Hawk Moth, su principal tarea era destruirlo. Su segunda tarea era asegurarse que Hawk moth lo siguiera. Debían aprovecharse de que el portador del Miraculous decidió ir por ellos en persona.

Por ahora solo pudo hacer lo que le dijeron, esperando lo mejor.

Luka se detuvo en uno de los tejados, justo por encima de un paso peatonal. Abajo las personas, sorprendidas, lo miraban sacando sus teléfonos para tomarles fotos y grabarlo. Pronto seria noticia. No pudo resistirse y alzo una mano para saludarlos, muchos le saludaron de regreso. Dejo salir una pequeña sonría, toda esa atención no se sentía demasiado mal…

Un aullido hizo eco en la distancia.

—Ahí está mi señal.

Unas calles más adelante el Akuma de hombre lobo hizo su camino entre los autos, espantando a todos fuera de la vía. Muy bien, hasta ahora todo bien, todo lo que necesita… El Akuma se detuvo.

De momento, el Akuma dejo su carrera y se colocó en sus patas traseras para comenzar a olisquear el aire.

_«Eso no es bueno.» _pensó con urgencia.

Pareciendo encontrar el olor que buscaban, el Akuma lanzo otro gran aullido y comenzó a correr en _dirección opuesta._

— _¡No! No, no, no, no. _—Luka negó rápidamente mientras comenzó a perseguir al hombre lobo.

No sabía que ocurría, pero no podía ser bueno.

El Akuma, _Sherdog Howls, _estaba a tres calles de distancia, y cuando cambio de rumbo llevaba por mucho la delantera. Luka corrió tras de él tan rápido como sus nuevos poderes le dejaron. Este no era el plan. Sin detenerse a considerar sus opciones, únicamente preocupado del daño que Sherdog pudiese causar, Luka no dio cuenta que lo estaban rodeando hasta que fue muy tarde.

En medio del último salto mariposas negras surgieron de la nada empujándolo fuertemente contra el piso del tejado. Reconoció las mariposas de inmediato. Varios enjambres lo agarraron desde sus extremidades y lo levantaron del suelo llevándolo por encima de la calle, ahora vacía luego de que los transeúntes huyeran del hombre lobo. Ahí, en medio del aire, fue recibido por el _villano _que había estado persiguiéndolo antes.

—_Hawk Moth. _—Luka no hizo nada por enmascarar la molestia que sentía.

El portador del Miraculous de la mariposa flotaba en el aire, mariposas negras lo sostenían formando una plataforma bajo sus pies. Sonría presumido detrás de su máscara, su enemigo tampoco estaba intentando encubrir sus emociones.

— ¡El mismo! —grito Hawk Moth abriendo sus manos dejando que más mariposas se formaran en el aire de pequeñas nubes de humo a su alrededor— ¿No eres tan omnisciente ahora verdad?

Luka gruño luchando contra sus ataduras, pero no tuvo caso. Las mariposas lo sostenían firmemente en el aire.

—Tú error fue creer que no sé cómo funcionan los Miraculous. —Oh no, ¿Va a hacer un monologo? Luka no estaba de humor para ello—No importa si puedes ver el futuro, o no, si estas distraído puedo atacarte por la espalda.

Luka lanzo otro gruñido.

— ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es parte de mi plan?

Hawk Moth sonrió complacido.

— _¿Por qué? —_Dijo burlescamente— ¡Qué bueno que preguntas! _Los Miraculous operan según una regla de cinco minutos. _Claro, hay maneras de superar ese límite, pero solo puede ser usado una vez, ¡Yo solo puedo hacer un Akuma! _¡Y tú solo puedes predecir cinco minutos en el futuro!_

Así no es cómo funcionaba su Miraculous, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Además, estaba bastante cerca, mientras que Luka puede repetir los mismos cinco minutos _muchas _veces, son solo cinco minutos. Cualquier cosa fuera de esa marca esta fuera de su control. Tenso el cuerpo aun luchando contra sus ataduras. No puede dejarse vencer, no ahora.

Necesita ganar tiempo.

—No encontrar los Miraculous, el Maestro Fu ya tiene que haber salido de Paris, ¡No sabes en que parte de Francia puede estar!

Luka no tenía idea si era cierto o no, pero cualquier cosa fue mejor que nada.

Hawk Moth no se dejó impresionar.

—No, no lo hará. —El villano sonrió—Ya vez, yo estoy más cerca de mi victoria de lo que crees, e incluso si intentase escapar, este "Maestro Fu" descubrirá que tengo sorpresas esperando en cada salida de Francia. —Hawk Moth floto hasta la orilla de uno de los edificios y comenzó a caminar fuera de su nube de mariposas—Ahora, seamos honestos, estas atrapado y Sherdog acaba de reaccionar a otro Miraculous, ríndete y entrega tu Miraculous; _seré piadoso. _

— _¿Esperas que te crea?_

—Supongo que no, —dijo Hawk Moth acariciándose la barbilla—pero lo importante es que te di la oportunidad, _los villanos no hacen eso. _—se encogió de hombros. —Una vez que tenga tu Miraculous, _y su poder para ver el futuro, _me aseguraré de que sea útil para encontrar al anciano.

Luka empezaba a desesperarse, no importa cuánto luchara las mariposas no lo dejaban ir.

— ¡El maestro Fu te detendrá! —gritar fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

— _¡Por favor! _—Se burló su enemigo—Mírame, ¿Crees que simplemente salí de la nada para tratar de robarle a un anciano? _Yo tenía un plan, _tres años de preparación y el elemento sorpresa con los cuales _estuve cerca de tomar todos los Miraculous _¡La _única _razón por la que no pudo fue porque fuiste solo una distracción!

Hawk Moth apunto el bastón hacia Luka.

—Ahora, entreg_Argh_

Un borro rojo choco contra Hawk Moth.

Lo siguiente que supo Luka es que estaba _cayendo._

/ - /

¿Existe algo como la mala suerte? ¿Qué hay del karma?

Adrien empieza a creer que sí.

…

…

…

…y también se está hartando de que su día gire en torno a hacerse preguntas.

Su nuevo plan fue simple: atraer al guardián de la serpiente, distraerlo con Sherdog y _golpearlo cuando se voltee. _No contaba con que Sherdog percibiera otro Miraculous, pero ¿Qué más da? Si era el anciano, se ocuparía de él tan pronto como acabara con la serpiente. Sus poderes para ver el futuro eran demasiado poderosos para dejarlos sin atender. Además, tal y como dijo, tal poder sería _muy _útil en sus manos.

_Y todo estaba saliendo tan bien._

Adrien empezaba a preguntarse qué hizo para merecer tan mala suerte. Parecía ser que todo lo que pudo salir mal hoy, _no deja de salir mal. _Adrien y su misterioso atacante rodaron por el suelo, desafortunadamente soltó su bastón y sin el todas las mariposas _desaparecieron_. ¿Dejaría que eso lo detuviera? Claro que no, tres años de su vida y tanta preparación no serían detenidos por… Se levantó del suelo de un salto, listo para el combate, pero se detuvo en seco con lo que vio. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que veía. El resto de su cuerpo permaneció quieto como una estatua, excepto su rostro, el cual esperaba no tuviera una expresión demasiado sorprendida.

— _Q-Q- ¿Qué demonios?_

Fue una mujer, de edad desconocida y facciones indiscernibles, probablemente gracias al poder de los Miraculous. Lucia tan aturdida como él, a pocos pasos un Yoyo –de todas las cosas- se encontraba tendido con varios metros de cable. Vestía… _Vestía_… Adrien ni siquiera supo por dónde empezar a describir _eso. _Siempre estuvo rodeado de modelos, pero nunca… nunca estuvo tan cerca de algo así.Fue como uno de esos trajes de buzo ceñidos al cuerpo. _Muy apretado_, y honestamente Adrien ni siquiera sabía a donde mirar, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pudo salir de casa en algo así? La fábrica del traje parecía muy delgada, como si se fuese a romper con _nada… y…y…y… _un par de manos se movieron para cubrir su pecho. Adrien subió la vista, siendo recibido por un par de ojos azules y una cara de consternación.

— _¡¿Dónde estás mirando?! _—grito la extraña.

— ¿D-Disculpa?

— _¡Deja de mirarme!_

Y Adrien no supo porque, pero sintió que debía hacer lo que le pedían. Se dio media vuelta y cubrió sus ojos con la palma de a mano. ¡Esto es ridículo! _No fue su culpa, _fue ella quien lo choco cuando estaba en medio de algo muy importante. Si alguien tiene la culpa es ella, jamás había visto a una chica vistiendo algo tan… _un momento… _

— _¡Un momento!_ —Grito volteando otra vez, la chica de rojo lanzo un gritito, pero por lo demás no se movió— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Adrien noto el traje, rojo con motas negras—_ ¡Tú!_

_Ella._

¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien con un traje rojo de motas negras? _Un traje de mariquita, _igual que el Miraculous de la creación.

Ella era la guardiana de mariquita.

Adrien se preparó para este momento de muchas maneras. Medito, escribió un discurso, incluso practico ese discurso muchas veces frente al espejo. En un segundo olvido todo eso en favor de concentrarse 100% en la chica frente a él. En retrospectiva no debió sorprenderse tanto por la vestimenta escogida, el chico serpiente era igual… muy bien, ese es un tren de pensamiento que Adrien no debería haberse detenido a considerar. No, necesita concentrarse, ella es la guardiana de uno de los Miraculous más poderosos. Está en una liga completamente diferente a la serpiente.

Necesita calmarse, puede hacer esto. Aclarándose la garganta un poco comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Por fin nos conocemos! _Yo soy…_

— ¿El chico de la escuela? —pregunto la chica de rojo.

—Hawk… _Espera_ ¿Qué?

Ella solo parpadeo un par de veces, completamente ignorando su intento de presentarse.

—Sí, yo te recuerdo —ella lo señalo con una mano enguantada—Estabas con el lobo.

_Tan anticlimático._

Perdiendo todo el impulso que tenía, desde su cuidadosamente planeada presentación, hasta su discurso para que le entregara su Miraculous, Adrien no pudo evitar sentir que el Karma no estaba de su lado.

_**No.**_

Debe ser una táctica, una estratagema, la más poderosa de los guardianes está jugando con su mente. Adrien no se dejara intimidar.

—Ah, entonces me estabas vigilado— Adrien retrocedió y recogió su bastón, inmediatamente las mariposas renacieron. — ¿Acaso dejaste que la serpiente luchara contra mi mientras nos estudiabas?

Si, esa tiene que ser la respuesta.

Tiene sentido, hubo un guardián con el poder de la serpiente, no tuvo razón para creer que no habrían otros portadores de Miraculous.

—Bien, ahorrémonos las presentaciones, ¿Esos pendientes? —Adrien apunto con el bastón a sus orejas—_Los quiero._

Con la promesa tacita de que las cosas podrían salir muy mal si no le obedecía, la Guadiana… _Ladybug _salto del suelo recogiendo el yoyo. Adrien considero, brevemente, tratar de negocia con ella tal como lo hizo con los otros dos guardianes, pero ¿Qué garantía tenia de que funcionara esta vez?

—No quiero problemas, —Eso llamo la atención de Adrien— Escucha, _no tenemos por qué hacer esto._

Adrien entorno una ceja y bajo el bastón, ¿Es posible que ella sea diferente? Adrien lo considero… Por un lado, no había garantías… por el otro, él no quería pelear _si no fuese necesario. _

—Tienes razón, _Ladybug_—acepto Adrien rodeando a la guardiana, usando el nombre clave que acaba de pensar—No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

Ella bajo un poco los hombros, peor aún lucia en guardia. Bien, no necesitaba mucho, solo tenía que lograr que ella entendiera su punto, y quizás así…

Pero por supuesto, igual que todo lo demás en este día, alguien salto para arruinar su momento.

— ¡No lo escuches!

Adrien gruño con molestia cuando, segundos después de escuchar ese grito, un tercer portador de Miraculous se les unió. Saliendo disparado de una de las esquinas de la azotea, muy probablemente haciendo su camino desde la calle donde lo dejo antes, el guardián de la serpiente se hizo notar.

—No lo escuches, —repitió— lo que sea que te ofrezca no vale la pena poner en riesgo, _nadie debe tener tanto poder._

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Esta _serpiente _otra vez salió de la nada hablando de cosas de las que no sabía _**nada**_. Adrien reprimió un grito de frustración, respiro profundo, bien ¿Quieren un villano?

Él puede ser un villano.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. En segundos los tres estaban mojados.

—Quiero que sepas, —dijo refiriéndose específicamente a la serpiente—_Que les di una oportunidad._

Ambos _héroes _no retrocedieron ante sus palabras, la serpiente incluso lucia desafiante.

—Somos más que tú _Hawk Moth._

Adrien bufo, levanto la mano e hizo sonar sus dedos, bajo ellos el suelo exploto, escombros y grava volando en todas partes.

/ - /

Marinette no estaba segura que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único de lo que si estaba segura es que necesitaba correr lo más lejos que pudo, lo más lejos que pudo, mientras desesperadamente trataba de recordar las cosas que dijo Tikki, deseando haber escuchado lo que la pequeña kwami tuvo que decir.

La lluvia caía a cantaros del cielo, se sentían como pequeñas agujas frías contra el material del su traje, casi la hace resbalar en más de una ocasión. El chico serpiente de antes corría junto a ella, no intercambiaron palabras, no tuvieron que hacerlo, estaban en el mismo barco con el hombre lobo persiguiéndolos. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, él la tomo por la mano y la obligo a detenerse justo a tiempo antes de que un enjambre de las mariposas negras volaran en su dirección. Las mariposas pronto les rodearon, ahora mismo se encontraban en mitad de la calle, y las mariposas formaron un circulo a su alrededor.

Atrapándolos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Se le escapo, no esperaba una respuesta.

Aun así, el chico a su lado respondió.

—Va a salir del enjambre, luego ordenara a Sherdog que nos ataque…

Marinette estaba confundida por lo que dijo, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Fiel a su palabra segundos después _Hawk Moth _salió desde el enjambre, y mientras lo hacía saco una _espada _desde su bastón.

—Escucha, _Ladybug, mi nombre es Viperion _y no tenemos muchos tiempo —comenzó el chico serpiente—Teníamos un plan para encargarnos de él, peor tendremos que improvisar—luego se detuvo un momento acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído—Ya viví esto, necesitamos tu amuleto encantado, el Akuma está en la lupa, tienes que destruirla mientras yo distraigo a Hawk Moth.

Marinette no entendió _nada, _y estaba por pregunta a que se refería cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— _¡Ultima oportunidad guardianes! _—Su grito resonó en toda la calle, incluso por encima de la lluvia— _¡Entreguen los Miraculous!_

— ¿Lista? —pregunto, sin darle oportunidad de responder, corrió hacia Hawk Moth— ¡Ahora!

Ella no estaba lista.

— ¡Espera!

Viperion corrió hacia adelante, preparado para lo que sea, pero ella "Ladybug" no lo estaba. El gran hombre lobo se abalanzó contra ella, y Marinette solo pudo esquivar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Algo acerca de una lupa? Trato de recordar todo lo que había dicho Tikki, y ahora también el desconocido. Recordó vagamente algo acerca sobre el Akuma, de como ella tenía el poder de purificarlo, pero ¿A qué se refería Viperion con lo de amuleto encantado?

El hombre lobo corrió hacia ella otra vez. Esta vez, ella busco refugio detrás de un auto que quedó atrapado junto con ellos dentro del anillo de Hawk Moth. El lobo choco contra el auto, _moviéndolo _aun cuando tenía los frenos puestos y Marinette no quiso pensar lo que le haría a ella si llegase a atraparla. El lobo lucho contra el auto tratando de quitarlo de enfrente o tratar de rodearlo, no parecía demasiado listo ahora, pero no quiso arriesgarse. Tuvo que pensar,_ ¿Qué era el amuleto encantado? _Lo único que tenía con ella era… Su yoyo. Cuando el auto detrás por fin cedió Marinette corrió lejos hasta en medio de la calle e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—A-Amuleto encantado.

Una pequeña explosión de luces, iguales de las que salió Tikki antes. Y en sus manos ahora tenía… un juego de llaves.

/ - /

Del otro lado de la serpiente y Adrien peleaban uno a uno. El crédito a donde pertenece, podía pelear, pero o bien nunca había peleado con nadie seriamente, o era un completo novato. Hubo momentos en los que lo sorprendió tomando movimientos que específicamente lo contrarrestaban, y otros en los que se movía como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, Adrien considero, estaba usando sus poderes para prever algunos de sus ataques.

Es tiempo de ver cómo responde a lo que no puede ver. Adrien envaino su espada, y una vez su bastón estuvo completo golpeo el suelo convocando más de sus mariposas negras. Dejándose envolver por ellas, Viperion no sabría que lo golpeo.

Pero no fue así, fue Adrien quien no supo que lo golpeo cuando un objeto contundente choco contra su frente. Eso lo obligo a soltar su bastón. Un puñetazo a la cara siguió poco después, y finalmente, cuando cayó al suelo, pudo sentir un pie sobre su espalda.

— _¿No eres tan omnisciente ahora verdad?_

Fue la serpiente, quien se alzaba sobre él victorioso, repitiendo la misma frase que uso antes. Adrien apretó las manos en puños. No estaba dispuesto a perder aquí.

— _¡Sherdog!_

Pero su Akuma estaba ocupado en con sus propios problemas. A lo lejos, Ladybug, de alguna manera, se había metido dentro de un auto, con Sherdog siguiéndola de cerca, pero quedando atascado en la puerta del auto. Adrien crujió los dientes frustrado. Dio un pequeño brinco desde el suelo, sacando a la serpiente de su espalda y lanzándose a recuperar su bastón, pero la serpiente lanzo su arpa, empujándolo lejos de su mano.

Adrien ahora se enfrentaba a la serpiente sin arma.

—Aún no se acaba chico serpiente. —se burló Adrien.

—Mi nombre es _Viperion. _

—Llámate como quieras. —Interrumpió Adrien—_Esto no ha terminado._

Ladybug los alcanzo poco después, en sus manos llevaba la lupa de Sherdog.

— ¡La tengo!

Viperion la felicito, y ambos encararon a Adrien.

_¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

No tiene sentido, fue demasiado fácil para _ellos. _No, no fue fácil, tuvo que ser Viperion y su poder para ver el futuro. Ladybug tuvo el Miraculous más poderoso, Viperion podía ver el futuro… ambos juntos eran una combinación formidable. Adrien los maldijo a ambos en silencio. Ellos eran su más grande obstáculo para cumplir su deseo.

— ¡Ríndete Hawk Moth! —comenzó Viperion.

Ladybug parecía menos segura, pero siguió el ejemplo de su compañero.

—Hemos ganado —dijo la heroína de rojo—Tenemos el Akuma.

Adrien respiro profundo.

— _¡¿Creen que esto se acabó?! —_Grito de la forma más amenazante que pudo, tomando una postura de combate —Apenas empieza.

Ladybug dudo por sus palabras, pero Viperion le dijo algo y ella asintió. Rompiendo la lupa de Sherdog, y liberando el Akuma en el proceso, Ladybug atrapo en su yoyo y luego produjo le robo su poder al Akuma… Adrien no estaba para nada contento. Detrás de ellos, Sherdog regreso a ser simplemente Jeremie Moreau, aun atrapado dentro de un auto. Aún más extraño fue verla lanzar algo al aire y liberar una extraña energía roja que ilumino las calles incluso en medio de esta lluvia.

—Ríndete. —repito Viperion.

Adrien apretó más los puños.

Dos a uno, uno con el poder de la creación, y otro con el poder de ver el futuro.

Bien, Adrien sabe cuándo aceptar la derrota. Recupero la postura y aliso su traje, haciendo lo posible por lucir tan poco afectado por este revés como pudo.

—No. —Fue toda la respuesta que dio a los héroes, —Bien, ganaron, _esta vez. _La siguiente no tendrán tanta suerte.

Concentrándose, Adrien llamo a sus poderes y se concentró en un Akuma. _Otro _Akuma, diferente de Sherdog. El holograma de mariposa se formó frente a él y pudo sentir su conexión fortalecerse con este Akuma.

—Encript, _es hora._

—_"Oui Monsieur Hawk Moth"._

Sucedió en un instante, atrás quedaron la calle, la lluvia y los héroes, todo fue reemplazado por la oscuridad de su guarida. Junto a él, Encript sentada en una brillante silla roja flotaba a pocos metros del suelo, rodeaba por pantallas holográficas con imágenes de París. Adrien estaba molesto… no, las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que sentía ahora que fue obligado a retirarse.

—Tengo a los héroes en video. —Vagamente escucho que Encript le hablaba— Pero, al igual con contigo, la magia de los Miraculous hace imposible el reconocimiento facial o vocal.

Adrien llevo una palma a su cara, por primera vez sintiéndose _cansado_ y a punto de colapsar.

—Perdimos al guardián también —ella continuo, aparentemente rindiendo un informe de su situación—Tengo las cámaras de los aeropuertos y estaciones del tren siendo monito…

Adrien sintió que tenía que interrumpir.

—No se escapara.

Aunque no pudo ver su rostro, ya sea como Encript o como Natalie, Adrien imagino que su tutora legal no estaba feliz de ser interrumpida. Aun así, no se molestó en darle importancia y en vez de ello camino hacia la pantalla holográfica que aun mostraba a los "héroes".

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Encript lo cuestiono.

En vez de responder Adrien camino hacia una mesa cerca de las pantallas holográficas. Ahí iluminado por tenue luz roja, estaba un maletín. Adrien pasó sus manos enguantadas por la superficie, saboreando el momento, fue su _única _victoria del día después de todo. Sintiendo que su "pausa dramática" se extendió lo suficiente, decidió responder a su Akuma.

—El guardián, su _misión _es proteger los Miraculous. —Adrien hablo abriendo el maletín—Dudo mucho que vaya a huir y dejar _esto _atrás.

Adrien saco del maletín un pequeño objeto que a los ojos de cualquiera no justificaría tal caja, pero para él lo valía. El pequeño objeto, un anillo negro, con un pequeño diseño como la pata de un gato verde, representaba no solo su victoria, sino la recompensa de su arduo trabajo. Adrien trajo el anillo más a la luz para Encript pudiese verlo, y para poder estudiarlo más a fondo antes de sonreír con satisfacción.

El Miraculous de la destrucción estaba en sus manos.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Bien, lo mencione en el cap 01, pero ciertamente dije que había una razón por la cual Luka no recibió el anillo de plagg. Bueno, una razon mas personal seria que, aunque paso por mi mente, simplemente no puedo escribir a Luka como chat noir. No me cuadra.

También siento que debo decirlo, pero aun no logro captar correctamente la narracion de Luka. Adrien es facil, es el antivillano, con sus razones personales. Marinette es la chica normal, fuera de lugar con todo lo raro que ocurre, pero que si llega el momento sabe que tiene que actuar. Rayos, incluso Alya, con todas sus locuras es facil de escribir. Luka es el heroe, el chico bueno, pero aun no tengo nada mas para el. No me preocupa mucho en este punto porque Adrien sigue siendo el protagonista principal, al menos por ahora creo que voy bien.

En caso de que a alguien le preocupe todavía, no Adrien no es "demasiado" poderoso. "Perdio" (no realmente) su primera pelea con los heroes, aun con toda su preparación por que pelear con un sujeto que puede repetir cinco minutos indefinidamente hasta "hacerlo bien" es difícil. En otro detalle importante, si mis lectores hasta aquí han prestado atención, hay pequeños detalles que explican algunas "inconsistencias" con los poderes de Adrien, todo es canonico, o al menos basado en la evidencia del cannon hasta ahora.

Como siempre gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar.


End file.
